Hinata's Curse
by JanetteUzumaki
Summary: Hinata has just confess her love to Naruto when he rejects she starts acting different from herself. Pairings are NARUHINA, and more.
1. Confession

Rate K

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto or any other characters...:(

Pairings will be naruhina and sasusaku but there will be more pairings but still haven't decided!

Dear diary;

I cant believe it! Ah why did I do this… I just wish I could go back in time and never had told him! I just cant go back to school and imagine what would have happen the next day, when I go it would be so awkward around him! I just wish I could go back in time and maybe had change everything…..

The girl in the dark blue navy beautiful long hair Hinata closes her diary and sits on her bed regretting what she had done. She grabs her pillow and hugs it tight and remembers what she had done! Regretting every second of it but at the same time was proud for finally not holding back. She's had this secret with her for 10 years and still dint tell him…

Flashback…

"Hey have you heard"

"what?"

"There's this girl confessing to this Naruto'

"No way the most popular guy?"

"Hey lets go check it out"

"okay"

Theres a big crowd around the boy Naruto and the girl ….Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, uh what's going on?" said clueless Naruto. "Hinata?"

Hinata slowly squeezing her hands and looking at the ground.

"Hinata is there something wrong"

"Naruto I-I …."

"….."

"I-I ….L-Love Y-You" Looks up at naruto and the back at the ground.

"uhhhhh…."

"…"

"Im sorry Hinata but…"

"Hinata interrupts and says "I know, Its okay"

The bell rings..

She leaves running to the next class.

He watches her leave and he was the only one who notice a tear in her eye flying away.

End of Flashback.

Ha thanks for reading and make sure to review ill be posting my next story when I get at least a rewiev. Hehe I appreciate you for reading this and thanks! Love yous.. C: I know its short but ill try to make longer ones its cause this took me about 20min to think about the story Bye bye 3


	2. Heart Broken

*ONE IMPORTANT THING Hinata only stutters when she's around Naruto.

The next day Hinata wakes up at 7:40. She forgot to put the alarm clock as she jumps of the bed and runs to get her stuff.( Hinata lives alone in an apartment) She dint have time to do her hair and it was messy but she dint care since she now cant impress the person she loves. She ran to school and when she got there everyone would talk behind her back but she dint care.

"HINATAAAAA"

"Uhhh" as she turns around and sees Sakura, TenTen, and Ino running up to her and gave her a hug.

As soon as she saw them she was happy , and suddenly forgot about her confession till they brought it up.

"Oh Hinata are you feeling any better" said Ino

As soon as Hinata heard she goes into the corner alone and has anime tears.

"well guess not" Ino said

Sakura taps her head and says "see what you did Ino-pig"

"Oh sorry billboard brow it wasn't my intention" Giving each other electric shocks.

TenTen walks up to Hinata and kneels down 'if its any better would you mind if I brush your hair" Giving Hinata a warm smile.

"uhhh my hair?"

She had totally forgot about her hair

"Who cares I don't need to look pretty anymore"

"Oh Hinata… you still got to look pretty, I heard that Naruto is a jealous type"

"and…."

"if he sees another guy with a girl who had just confess to him wouldn't that get him jealous"

"I don't get it …."

"its okay just try it out" 'oh she doesn't know' thought TenTen

"Fine you can brush my hair"

Hehe 'works every time' thought TenTen

The bell rings and Hinata and TenTen go to their first class. She dint want to go because Naruto was it that class. 'Whyyyyyy I was such a baka' thought Hinata.

"Lady Hinata" screams Neji through the hallways. TenTen blush at the cause of this and Hinata notice and gave her a little smirk. She blush more but turn around.'This will be fun' thought Hinata

"Lady Hinata"

"Yes"

"I was just how you are feeling from yesterday?"

Hinata suddenly goes to the corner again with anime tears.

"I guess not very well huh"

He turns around to TenTen and has a slight not noticeable blush as he says

"Hi"

"H-Hello N-Neji" blushing

As TenTen looks at the corner where Hinata is she sees her with a devil face and giggles. TenTen looks and her eyes widen and she screams at her you weirdo. As they both start to laugh and Neji looking at them confuse.

"Common Hinata time to go to class" TenTen said

"Okay" 'NOOOOOOO' Hinata thought

"Bye Neji"

"bye"

Neji was a senior and TenTen, Hinata are in Junior.

As Hinata enters the class …


	3. Strange feelings

I don't own Naruto but I wish I could D; and I was thinking of pairings to do so please share your opinions with me. :D

As Hinata enters the class …

She finds herself to be late the teacher Iruka tells Hinata to take a seat and when she walk to her seat all the way in the back. This girl name Karin trips her and she falls.

"oh sorry Hinata I was just trying to stretch my leg" she and the chicks start laughing. She stands up and walks away TenTen tells her

"common Hinata stand up for yourself"

"Sorry TenTen I just don't want to waste my time with a piece of shit"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" everyone says while laughing.

"excuse me" Karin stands up

Sakura turns to Ino "I think something is wrong with Hinata she's been acting strange since this morning"

"Yeah we should go talk to her during gym"

"GIRLSSSS"

They turn around to see Iruka.

"Meet me after school, we can discuss the problem."

"…." Hinata leaves to her seat passing through Naruto who was just looking at her he had a smirk because he was trying to laugh. She had a pinky little blush and glance at him who he notice what she did.

Hinata and TenTen go to gym to get change and meet up with Sakura and Ino. They get change and as soon as they go outside they look at Hinata and say "Dammm you really grew those melons" Ino said. Hinata blush and then tried to hide them by wearing this huge gym sweater TenTen let her borrow.(TenTen likes baggy clothes)

*With the guys.

"I cant even find someone with big boobs" said Naruto  
"There's no one who has big melons except for Ino" said Choiji.

"Shut up Dobe, just wait you'll see" said Sasuke.

As Sakura, Hinata, Ino and TenTen come out Sasuke ask "Hey isn't that Hinata who confessed to you yesterday"

"oh yeah"

"I think I might take her away if you don't mind Naruto" Sasuke said.

"I don't think she likes you"

"Its okay you had your chance by now she might have forgotten about you haven't you seen even though she wears that big sweater you could see right through it noticing she has the perfect body"

"Oh that's true Sasuke is a genius she does have big melons" Choiji said

Naruto looks at Hinata and Hinata notice so she blush and went running to where Sakura was. He notice so he turn to Sasuke and says "I cant see them"

"dobe you are so blind"

"shut up teme"

"WELCOME MY YOUTFUL STUDENTS"

"Not again…"everyone says

"Okay class please run 20 laps around" Guy sensei

"Make that 40 laps" Lee said

"Oh lee my favorite student"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"SHUT UP" everyone says.

Everyone started to run Hinata got hot in the sweater and decided to take it of. Once she did TenTen whistle at her and she blush. TenTen laugh and said "hehe you should see all the guys looking at you I wonder if Naruto is looking at you too" As Hinata heard that she started to blush and then look away from TenTen.

*With the guys

Naruto looked at her and then had a slight pink blush. 'Wow she does have the body' Thought Naruto.

"See dobe"

"Shut up teme"

Thanks for reading and review please I would appreciate it.


	4. Miracles?

I sadly don't own Naruto andother characters but this has some bad language.(well not that bad](:

Last period…

"HINATAA….Wait" TenTen said

Hinata kept running she couldn't believe what she had done she felt so bad and started to cry trying to run away as fast as she can to get away from TenTen.

Flashback

The girls where laughing and having fun in lunch time.

"Hey Hinata I've been wondering is there something wrong?" Ino said.

"No I'm fine" Hinata said

"Are you sure because I know you would never tell Karin that and I think that's the first time you disrespected someone" Ino said

"Oh so now that I stand up for myself you tell me to not to Ino, I don't understand you" Hinata said

"Hinata?"

Hinata pops back to the world and starts to apologize by hugging her.

"Sorry Ino I don't know what went through my head"

"Its okay"

The girls where having a conversation about the guys and then Ino brings up Naruto saying that he is such an idiot sometimes. Hinata heard and got mad so she stands up and tells Ino.

"Ino, don't you think your being a 2 face"

"Huh Hinata?"

"you should probably keep your comments to yourself or they might hear you, you know you might end up with one less friend"

"Hinata what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing but there is obviously something wrong with you"

Ino stands up mad and tells her "I'm done with you your getting on my nerves"

"I think it's the other way around Ino"

TenTen and Sakura walk up and tell them to calm down. 'Hinata what's wrong with you' Sakura though.

"She's the one who started it why would you be telling me this" Ino says furiously

"So now your blaming it all on me your seriously a coward" Hinata said giving her an evil smirk.

"Oh so I talk one thing about Naruto and you get mad its not my fault you ended up like this because Naruto doesn't like y….."

She was caught of by Hinata who had slap her. Ino falls backwards and Sakura catches her. Hinata looks at her hand that was shaking she was feared by her actions and dint know why she did that.

"I'm s-sorry….." Tears fall down her as she starts to run away.

"TenTen go talk to her and ill talk to Ino" Sakura said

"Got it" TenTen said

Hinata P.O.V

I cant believe what I just did why did I do that now she'll hate me. We were best friends since we where small and now she will hate me. There right something wrong has been happening to me and I just cant figure it out. I turn around and see TenTen looking at me and calling me to wait. Ino…you saved me from myself….

Flashback

Okay class today is our first day in the academy and we have a new student, Welcome her and make her feel at home."Please come in Hinata"

As Hinata walks in she had her head down the whole time. Her bangs covered her eyes and she wore a cute purple Jacket with black caprees. She took a seat down next to Shikamaru and Ino. Ino at the left and Shikamaru at the right.

Ino Hinata Shikamaru

3 days past and Hinata dint bother talking to anyone because everyone would bully her and she would be know as the Grudge because she always had her hair in front of her eyes. Ino got tired of everyone always bullying her. She went to the playground where she saw Hinata sitting in a swing all alone. Ino found her and ran up to her and said "Hi"

"….."

"Why are you all alone here"

"….."

" You know what why don't you come and play with us"

"y-you m-mean ii-it"

"of course"

Hinata looks up at her and had a smile on her face.

"Hey you should really cut your bangs"

"y-you t-think I-I s-should?"

"Yes" Ino said grinning

From there and on Hinata started to hang out with Ino, Sakura, and TenTen. Hinata has never felt more happy in her life.

"Hey guys guess who I like?" said Hinata

"umm it better not be Sasuke" said Ino

"No…."

"Then who"

"N-Naruto"

"Really?"

"y-yes" she said blushing.

End of Flashback

Hinata kept running and running.

"Wait Hinata"

Hinata turns around and then back around. BOING ! She had bump into a guy she looks up and sees she was just on top of Naruto.

Hinata P.O.V

I cant believe it. I'm on top of the boy I had just confessed to yesterday and I'm crying. I just cant help it why cant I stop crying.

Naruto P.O.V

Huh what's wrong with Hinata first I'm talking to Sasuke and Next I see Hinata on top of me? Crying? What should I do should I comfort her?

Normal P.O.V

Hinata is Kneeling in the middle of his legs. (DON'T THINK WRONG) He then looks at Hinata and hugs her he tells her why is she crying?

"Why are you crying?"

"….I-Its….b-because I-I ….."Hinata was sobbing on Naruto's chest and then hears TenTen. "HINATAA"

TenTen had just seen Naruto hugging Hinata who was crying on him. ' Huh is that Hinata hehe they are so cute together' she thought to herself as she took out her phone and took quick pictures and then ran to them. "Hinata…?"

Naruto looks at TenTen and mouths to her what happen? She mouth "Ill tell you later"

"Hinata lets go to class were already 15min late"

She lets go of Naruto and bows telling him thank you.

"I think I will go home instead"

"Wait but Iruka wants to see you after school"

"Tell him I wasn't feeling good so ill go early in the morning"

"but Hinata…."

"Its okay ill leave bye TenTen T-Thank Y-You N-Naruto"

Hinata leaves and TenTen was going to go to her but then Naruto pulls her shoulder back and tells her to leave her alone and tell her what happen. TenTen tolled him to meet him after school and he said "okay"

*After school…

TenTen meets up with him and he tolled her everything till he got to the part where Ino tolled her about him rejecting Hinata's feelings and she slap her. He was surprise by what he tolled her and her actions.

"so that's what happen?

"yup that's why she ran away she's been acting strange lately"

"I had suspected that too" Naruto said

"You have?" TenTen surprise

"Common we've both known her for 10 years we know she doesn't defend herself and she's quite shy and nice" Naruto said

"Yea only when she is around you if your not there it's a whole lot other story" TenTen said giggling.

'Ill like to see that part too' Naruto thought.

"Hey you want to head to the ramen stand" Naruto said.

"Nahh I'm going to check on Hinata" TenTen said

"oh okay see you later" Naruto leaves as he got to the corner to turn the ramen stand he picks up his phone and was a message from TenTen. He opens up the phone and checks the message which was the picture TenTen took of him hugging Hinata tight. She wrote on it 'You guys make the cutest couple'. He takes a quick look at the photo and smirks.

Thanks for reading I appreciate it and hope you like my story! Love you guys bye bye!


	5. Apology accepted

Thanks for reading and I might of change their personalities especially Hinata's but hey its a fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters! D;

*With Hinata

Hinata P.O.V

I get home, change into my pajamas and got to bed I cant believe it but I feel so lonely here usually me and TenTen would go somewhere. TenTen I need you. I hear a knock on the door I go and check who it was. I was so surprise it was TenTen.

Normal P.O.V

"TenTen what are you doing here" Hinata ask.

"Came to see if you are okay" TenTen said smiling. Hinata quickly hug her and said "that's why you're my best friend TenTen".

"Oh one more thing Ino and Sakura will come to your house to plan the party where going to have. "Umm do you think Ino will accept my apology" Hinata ask scared.

"Yes and I have an idea okay" TenTen winks at her.

"Huh what is it?"

"We should make her a cute little cake for her"

"but Im not that good at doing cakes"

"Its okay ill help"

"OMG Thanks TenTen"

*At the Kitchen

"Umm TenTen do I mix the eggs and the powder with milk?"

"Yes"

Okay as she starts to mix it suddenly we hear a knock.

"Oh NOOOOOOOO"

"What happen"

"I forgot to change"

"Its okay I like your pajamas"

"okay"

TenTen goes to open the door and sees "Naruto?"

"Naruto what are you doing here?" TenTen ask confused.

"Sakura told me to come, oh and she invited Neji too" Naruto said grinning

"U-uh N-Neji?" TenTen said blushing

"So who's house is this she just told me the address, Is this your house?"

"Hey what's going on?" Hinata said.

Hinata eyes widen at the cause of seeing Naruto she blush furiously not only that she was wearing a T-shirt that had a bunny on it and was cut of by the sides so you can see her bra with some cute booty shorts that were pink and bunny slippers. He stared at her and turn away having pink small blush.

"So this is your house Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Oh"

As soon the phone rings and he answers it and Hinata drags TenTen to the kitchen.

"TenTen" she turns around and gives her a death glare.

"Uh I dint invite her it was Sakura"

"Oh really"

"Yes even ask Naruto"

"No…."  
"Why not?"

"Because no.."

"Hehe or is it because he could see your bra and how your boobs are sticking out so much"

"NOOOOOO…"she scream blushing so much she beat a tomato on how red she was.

"hehe…"

"Oh and I was hearing that Neji was going to come over huh"

At hearing Neji's name TenTen blush.

They hear another knock and it was Sasuke and Neji. TenTen went to get it. As she opens it they come in uninvited and look around when Sasuke said

"Oh great the idiot, the weirdo, and that man over there."

TenTen turns around and looks at Sasuke and runs up to him and kicks him right in the Jaw which made him fall on the ground. "Excuse me now who's the man you were talking about" "Hn" Neji starts to laugh at him which made TenTen blush.

Hinata comes over sees Neji she puts the cake down and runs to hug him.

"Hello Neji"

"Hello Hinata"

Naruto look at them confuse and then remember they are cousins. 'Lucky Hinata she gets to hug him even though their just cousins' TenTen thought. She gives Hinata an evil glare and she starts to laugh. TenTen was coming at her like the devil inside her has rise so Hinata starts to run screaming "Help". HINATAA get back over here" TenTen chasing after her. "Ahhhhh" TenTen tackles her and she falls. She turns around looks at her Knee and has a cut. "I have a bubu" she starts to cry anime tears. "Oh sorry here have a kiss on it" She nods her head like a little kid.

"Uhhh their at it again" Neji said annoyed.

"What's wrong with them two?"

"TenTen is like her older sister that's why she acts childish only when she's home, well not around you"

"Oh…"

"SASUKE….."

"Not again" Sasuke sighed.

She runs after him and throws onto him for a hug but he took a step back and she fell on the floor.

"Why Sasuke" Ino said.

"Hn"

"Hey guys" Sakura said. "I see everyone is here already"

"I-Ino….come here"

Ino goes over there and she suddenly hugs Ino and says "I'm sorry I don't know what's in my mind I can assure you that's not me" Here she hands her a cake that was not appealing it was leaning like it was almost falling and the frosting wasn't well put.

"I made it" Hinata smile.

"Thanks.." Ino smile back.

Let me take a bite Ino takes the bite and says its good. "Well TenTen help me so that's why shell make a good wife" she turns to look at Neji. TenTen notice and grab her by the hand and drags her in the kitchen. "Ahhh Help I'm going to get rapeeeee"

"Ah don't mind me I'm just going to have a little talk with Hinata right?" She looks at TenTen and squeaked "okay"

"What was that about" Naruto ask.

"I don't know she just said she'll make a great wife and ….. Oh I see" Ino smirk.

"TELL ME" Naruto ask

"Nope.." Ino smiled.

End of chapter ill keep posting more so dont stop reading. The romance will come soon.


	6. The best walk ever

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about it!

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto!(:

*With TenTen and Hinata

"What are you doing he's going to find out?"

"…find out what? That you like him is that a problem?"

"Hinata?"

"So just cause I play around a little you think he might find out look at me I told him and what happen to me I ended on the depths of hell and sooner or later hell find out so its better telling him now than never"

"Hinata what's wrong with you?"

"Uh …oh hey TenTen what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing…"

"Huh did something happen?"

"Nope but just don't let Neji know"

"Okay sis"

As they walk back to the kitchen. TenTen looks at Sakura and gives her the It-Happen-Again look. Ino notice the look TenTen gave Sakura and grab TenTen and drag her to the kitchen.

"What happen? Did that happen again?"

"Yes" She tells Ino everything and then they say there is seriously something wrong with her.

"lets just forget about it"

"Okay"

TenTen and Ino return and sit down on the floor.

"So why are we here?" All the boys ask.

"Oh where going to have a party on Saturday and we wanted you guys to help us with the plans"

"WOHOOO A PARTY!" Naruto scream.

"SHUT UP NARUTO" Sakura punches his head.

"Oww" Naruto cried Anime tears.

"For what purpose is the party?" Neji ask.

"For fun" Sakura gave him a look of you better not spill it.

Hinata got bored and said she'll go get drinks. As she went to the kitchen Sakura silently says that the party is actually for Hinata since her birthday is coming up.

"Oh like 2 months ago when we had my party" Naruto said.

"Yes but we want it to be a surprise and her birthday is in 2 weeks." Sakura said.

"We should do it on Christmas" TenTen suggested.

"Hmmm good idea I don't have anything to do on Christmas" Ino said.

"Me neither" Sakura said "How about you guys?"

"Hn" Sasuke sighed.

"Sure" Neji agreed.

"YEA CHRISTMAS" Naruto said.

"Okay its settle"

Hinata came back and said she couldn't find drinks so she will go and buy some.

"Why wont Naruto accompany you" TenTen said.

"No its okay ill go alone" Hinata was about to leave when Naruto said "Sure ill go".

"Its o-okay you d-don't have t-to f-force yourself"

"No ill go to keep you company" she blush and left the house speed walking.

"HEY WAIT"

As they left TenTen was like "they sure make a cute couple"

"Does he even like her" Sakura ask.

"No remember what happen" Ino said.

"Well check this out" TenTen said and send them all a picture.

"WHAATTT" Ino and Sakura scream.

"I remember this.." Sasuke smirk.

"YOU WERE THERE" Sakura and Ino scream.

"When exactly did this happen" Neji ask.

"Well remember what happen to Ino and her, she ran away and look to me and then back and fell on top of Naruto and then he saw her cry so he hug her and I took this" Hehe TenTen laugh with evil in her.

"Does Hinata know you took a picture?"

"No"

"SEND IT RIGHT NOW"

"Okay"

"Aww I just wish to see her reaction when she sees this"

They all started to giggle with evilness.

*With Naruto and Hinata

"Wait Hinata"

Hinata was already walking to the next block when she stop and waited for Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata"

They were walking in awkward silence when Naruto broke it and told her

"You know if you want to get ramen after we get the drinks"

"S-sure, b-but how a-about the g-guys w-we c-cant leave t-them"

"Who cares they can wait right?" He smiled and looked at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Oh Hinata?"

"Y-yes"

"Well TenTen told me that you only stutter and is shy when I'm around and I was wondering if you act and be yourself I want to see the other side of you" She blush and said "O-okay" He smiled. They enter the store and they got the drinks.

"W-wait what d-do you w-want?"

"I'll get a Monster" 'Well at least she doesn't stutter a lot' thought Naruto

"Okay"

When they got to the counter the old lady said "Oh what a beautiful couple"

"Oh where n-" She was caught of by Naruto who said "Thanks" Hinata blushed.

'Huh Naruto said Thanks wait I don't get it' Hinata thought.

As they left home they stopped by Ichiraku (is that how you spell it) and had lunch Naruto offer to pay. When they were walking to Hinata's house she was actually talking to him they couldn't stop talking about the randomness things. Till Hinata trip but was caught by Naruto. He had his hands around her waist. She was blushing furiously. He leaned to her ear saying "You're a clumsy one aren't you" She was blushing a lot she could feel his warm breath giving me chills. She takes his hands off and touch his lips goes to his ear and whispers into his ear "Don't ever talk about this".

He was surprise by her actions she, dint stutter once and then she started to walk away and turns around "Hey l-lets g-go" Naruto goes to her and start to walk "Hinata are you hurt?"

"Huh w-what?" Hinata ask confused.

"You almost fell" Naruto confused too.

"W-when did I f-fall" Hinata ask

"Oh never mind" Naruto said.

They kept walking till Hinata got a message she picks it up and says "Its from TenTen?"

She turns to see the message and found a picture of her and Naruto on the day she was crying. She started to blush so much.

"Hey what she send" He tried to look but Hinata took it away.

"Aww common let me see Hinata"

"No…"

"He wrap his arms around her Hinata started to blush and he looked at the picture. He wasn't surprise since he had the picture too.

"Oh I remember that" He smiled. She closed the phone and said we better meet with the guys.

Hehe please review and make sure you add in your ideas about it and if you want me to do any changes. This I my first fanfic so I'm not professional writer like some of you guys.!


	7. Amnesia?

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto :(

Thanks for reading I know I thank a lot but I appreciate it.

*With TenTen and the gang

"Hey there sure taking a long time" Sakura said.

"Hehe I wonder what there doing right now" Ino ask.

"I'm worried" TenTen said frowning.

"Why she's with Naruto" Neji said.

"No its because she's been acting strange lately like there's another person within her" TenTen said.

"Yup its like someone posses her" Ino said.

"Well its true she has been acting late strangely" Neji said.

"Hn" Sasuke sighed.

"We should keep a better eye on her" TenTen said.

"Okay" They all said at the same time.

As they said that they heard a knock on the door and they open it. It was Naruto and Hinata. The girls drag Hinata to the kitchen and told her to spit out the details.

"Common trust us we wont tell" TenTen said.

"I'll tell you when they leave".

"Okay"

"Hey well I got to go" The boys say.

"Okay bye"

When they left the girls ran to Hinata "common spill it". Hinata started to tell them everything.

* With the guys

"Hey did something strange happen with Hinata?" Neji ask.

"Well….there was this part where she fell but I caught her and I whispered in her ear your very clumsy and then….."

"Dobe is being a man at last" Sasuke said Laughing.(I know he laugh :O]

"Shut up Teme" Naruto screamed.

"AND….."Neji quietly scream.

"Well she put her finger on my lips and had this s-sexy voice and told me to never talk about this."

"Dobe got turn on I bet he wanted to do…" Sasuke was cute of by Naruto.

"No teme I'm just sight you haven't even made a move on Sakura" Naruto said smirking.

"…I don't like her" Sasuke said coldly.

"That's all…"Neji ask.

"And when she started to walk I told her if she was hurt put she said "That she doesn't remember falling and I think she doesn't remember what she did"

"Ohh"

*With the girls

"It was weird he ask me if I was hurt and he said that I almost fell but I don't remember falling?" Hinata said confuse.

"…Hinata" TenTen said.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't remember?"

"No…"

**The next day**

"NARUTO" TenTen screamed. He turns around and sees Sakura and Ino behind her.

"What?"

"Spill the beans" Ino insisted.

"About what?"

"Yesterday" Sakura said annoyed.

"Hello…." Hinata said behind them.

They turn around and she sees Naruto and blushes.

She remember a dream she had.

DREAM…

Hinata trip but was caught by Naruto. He had his hands around her waist. She was blushing furiously. He leaned to her ear saying "You're a clumsy one aren't you" She was blushing a lot she could feel his warm breath giving me chills. She takes his hands off and touch his lips goes to his ear and whispers into his ear "Don't ever talk about this".

He was surprise by her actions she, dint stutter once and then she started to walk away and turns around "Hey l-lets g-go"

END OF DREAM

"HINATA" TenTen screams and hugs her.

"he…..llo…..Ten…Ten" Hinata trying to catch her breath.

"Hinata" Ino said.

"Yes"

"You forgot to tell us something" Ino said.

"What?" Hinata confused.

"From yesterday" Ino said.

"Uhh"

"Hinata" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Hinata said but dint turn to look at him in the eyes except the ground.

"Hinata you probably forgot but you….(tells her what she doesn't remember]"

As she heard it all she couldn't stop blushing. Ino, TenTen and Sakura all where looking at Hinata and gave her evil smirks.

"Oh…sorry she bows and then she goes to her class"

"Naruto" TenTen said.

"Huh"

"I know you like it" TenTen smirk.

He slightly blush and left.

*In class

Hinata's P.O.V

Omg I cant believe I did that. I keep looking at my finger and I know that Naruto's lips are here. I turn around and see Naruto staring right at me. I turn back around. Why am I blushing so hard.

10 minutes later

WHAT THE HELL! I'm still blushing argghhh.

Normal P.O.V

Hinata was lying on the desk thinking.

"HINATA…." Kakashi screamed.

Hinata standed up from her seat and said "Yes".

Everyone started to laugh and she was blushing nervously.

"Can you please pay attention"

"Sorry but may I go to the washroom"

"yes"

She goes outside and sits in the ground and just stares into space.

*Inside the classroom

"Ouch" Naruto quietly opens the note TenTen threw at him.

Hinata hasn't come back and its been 10 min go check on her.

He writes why cant you go. He throws it at her. She opens it and reads it she then writes something and throws it at him. It said Because he will suspect that Hinata hasn't come back. Fine.

"He stands up and says " Oww Kakashi I think I hurt my eye I need to check it in the bathroom ow ow my eye" He said is seriously and sarcastilly that it was noticeable his eye dint hurt.

"Okay" Kakashi said.

"Idiot" TenTen mumble.

Naruto walks out the room and sees Hinata sleeping he looks at her and then walks away when Hinata hand stop him and pulled him close saying "Don't leave". Naruto knew that wasn't Hinata so he said "Hinata come back". "Naruto what are you doing here" Oh well long story hehe as he scratch the back of his head. "Did I do something." "well you grab my hand and pulled me close telling me not to leave" She blushed when she heard that. "Oh I'm sorry"

"Its okay,…..Why did you come out of class and never came back"

"Well I don't really know why but I was just sitting thinking about stuff and then I found you"

"Oh you should probably head back you've been gone for 20 min."

"What" she jump up and ran to the classroom.

'Oh that girl is a handful' Naruto thought.

As she enters the class she walks fast to her seat and sits down. Naruto 5 min later came in and sat down.

Thanks for reading Damm I got 2 chapters written in one day!


	8. Go away Pain

hehe I hope you like it..

disclaimer I don't own Naruto...:(

The day before the party

"Hinata" TenTen said

"Yes"

"We have to go shopping tomorrow is the party"

They all decided to do it on Hinata's House.

*At the Mall

"Hinata common lets go to forever 21."Sakura Insisted with Ino.

"Okay"

They shop at forever 21, Pacsun, American Eagle, H & M, American apparel, Target, and more (I'm too lazy to name them all]

TenTen got a knit top that top it of with a simple purple plaid shirt, and skinny jeans. Red converse.

Hinata got a lavender knitted dress with a cute leather jacket and a design scarf. Black heels.

Ino got a polka dot skirt with a denim jacket with one high top shirt that is up to her waist. Red heels.

Sakura got a colored peter pan shirt with and a flowered skirt with a red fur coat. Brown wedges.

When they got home they sat down and started to think of ideas for tomorrow.

"Wow we all have cute outfits now for the fun." Sakura had an evil smirk.

"What should we do" Hinata ask.

"Truth or Dare" Ino smile.

"Okay" TenTen wrote it down.

"Next" Hinata ask.

"Beer pong" Sakura laugh.

"Okay next" Hinata ask.

"Okay" Sakura said.

"Karaoke" Hinata suggested.

"Yea we should" Ino agreed.

"Okay its settle then"

"Yay"

"Hmmm we should let the guys come up with games too" TenTen said.

*The next day

"Hinata put the chips In the middle of the table please?" TenTen ask.

"Okay"

Someone knocks on the door.

"TenTen get it for me" Hinata ask as a favor.

"Okay" 'Ugh these jeans are so tight I prefer baggy clothes but no I have to look good' TenTen annoyed.

TenTen walks up to the door opens it and sees Neji standing there. She blushed when she look at him he was wearing Jeans that were kind of skinny jeans and a cute blue polo shirt.

"H-hello" TenTen blushing.

"Hey" Neji said.

He walks in and goes to where Hinata was to say Hello but before he turn around and said "You look nice today" Neji said trying to give a compliment. She blushed and said "Thank you".

He put the presents down and told Hinata "hello" and gave her a hug "Merry Christmas" he added.

"Neji"

"Yea"

" Why don't you give TenTen a hug its Christmas" She winks and pushes him towards TenTen.

"Oh Neji its okay you don't-." She was cut of by Neji who gave her a tight hug and whispers on her ear "Merry Christmas". She blushed so bad she was a Tomato. Neji smirk. 'I could feel Neji's breath come down through my spine it gave me chills, but he had a SEXY AS VOICE!YES!' TenTen though.

"HEYY" Naruto and Sasuke came in uninvited.

"Hn"

"Well you see the door was open so we decided to come in" Hehe Naruto scratches the back of his head and smiles.

"Hey peeps" Ino scream and came in with Sakura along.

"Hello everyone" Hinata said coming in.

"OMG Hinata you look so beautiful in it" Sakura and Ino ran and hug her with TenTen along. She blushed and said Thank you.

"Yo what up….."

Everyone turns and looks at Kiba.

"Hey long time no see"

OMG everyone goes and hugs him well except Ino she was surprise.

"How long has it been since you were gone"

"I don't know since last year"

The party continued and Ino went to go get more chips in the kitchen when she goes Kiba follows her.

"Hey Ino…" Kiba smiled.

"Hi…" Ino said in a really low voice.

"Ino why cant you talk to me is it because of what happened"

"No its not its just I haven't seen you in a while and you know I'm just glad your back" Ino smiled a little.

Kiba hugs her from behind "I'm happy to see you too" Kiba smirk. She blush a lot and then turn the other way so he wouldn't see him. " Still the old Ino but more beautiful" She blush more and tried not to faint.

"Oh shut up you jerk" She gets off him and looks away.

"Oh common Ino….you were so warm" Kiba pouted.

She grabs the chips and leaves the Kitchen.

'ARGG dumb Kiba look at what you did, DAMM IT' Kiba thought.

"Hey Ino what's up with the red face" Sakura giggle.

"H-Huh" Ino trying to hide her face.

Kiba walks out of the kitchen and everyone was staring at him. "WHAT!?"

"What did you do Ino?" Sakura said.

"He might of tried to get her back…" Hinata said giggling.

"or kiss her…." TenTen added.

"Or sexually harass her…" Neji added.

"OR RAPE HER…" Naruto said laughing.

"SHUT UP….!" Kiba face was red but not as much as Ino.

Everyone started laughing and look at Ino and Kiba blushing.

"Aw common we cant joke around" Naruto said.

"Aw I remember when those 2 were so close.."

FLASHBACK

Kiba and Ino were literally in love with each other but they dint know that both of them felt the same way.

"KIBA" Ino ran up to him to give him a good morning hug.

"Hey" Kiba hugs her tight.

"So what's up why are you alone"

"Oh everyone left to class I was waiting for you." Ino slightly blush.

"Thanks lets go or were going to be late" Kiba grab her hand and ran to classroom.

When they enter the class everyone looked at them confuse.

"Hey are you guys are finally going out" Sakura said relieved.

"Huh were not" Ina said.

"Yeah were best friends" Kiba added.

"Then how come you guys are still holding hands explain this" Sakura giggle.

"H-huh" They both look at each other and let go of their hands blushing.

"KIBA" He turns around to the direction they called him.

"Yo NARUTO" Kiba goes of with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Soooo….….." Sakura giving her an evil giggle/laugh.

"What was that all about" Sakura added.

"N-Nothing..!" Ino stuttered.

"Hey" Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata" Ino went to Hinata trying to change the subject.

After school…

Kiba had a soccer game since he was on the team.

"Hey do you know were Kiba is?" Ino ask.

"He's in the gym, guys locker room" Naruto answered and giggle.

"Oh okay" Ino said thanking him and ran of as she went she knock and went in.

"Kiba…" Ino said, but it seem like nobody was there.

"Oh its you." Kiba said.

"Kiba was barley coming out of the shower so you can see his 6 pack and he only had his soccer shorts on. She blushed and told him that the game is got push back because the other team hasn't arrive. He said Oh and then he was relieve.

"Oh thank god" Kiba said.

"Why?" Ino ask.

"Its because I'm nervous" Kiba said. Kiba sat down and kind of gave Ino the sit-down-next-to-me-look and she did. She grab his hand and tolled her "there's nothing to worry about just go and try your hardest" He was happy and hug Ino tight he blush because he can feel her boobs squishy on his body.

"Kiba….."

"Yes?" Grinning like an idiot.

"I know this isn't the right place but that's why I came here to tell you.." Ino said nervously at what he will say.

"Yes" Kiba confused.

"I well ever since I met you, you change my life and I-I Love you" She said as she sanded up to leave. She was stop by him who hugged her tight "I Love you too" Kiba said onto her ear. He then looks at Ino and softly puts his lips on her. She was surprise and return the kiss.

The next Day…

"ATLAST….." Sakura scream.

"Congrats" Hinata said smiling.

"Hehe I suspected that since you guys where alone in the guys locker room doing I don't know what"

Ino and Kiba where holding hands blushing furiously at what Naruto said.

Ino and Kiba have been going out for 4 months.

*6 months later….

"Ino I'm sorry but I have to break up with you" Kiba said with his head down looking at the ground.

"What?" Ino said trying to hold the tears back.

"I'm sorry its for you and my own good too" Kiba said frowning.

"Fine if that's how you wanted then okay" Ino started to cry and ran away from him.

"Why couldn't you just tell her the truth" Naruto said.

"I cant it will be harder for me" Kiba said.

The next day Kiba went to school not once did Ino tried to talk to him when he hang out with Naruto she wouldn't get close.

"Well this is my last day ill be here at this school, I'm going to miss everyone of you guys and please tell Ino when I had left I just don't want to tell her my self its hard" Kiba said frowning.

"You got it, ill make sure to explain things" Said Sakura.

"Well miss you Kiba and you should at least say bye" Hinata said.

"Yea Hinata is right" Naruto said putting a hand around her head.(This was before she confessed to him] Hinata suddenly blush and fainted.

"HINATA, WAKE UP" Naruto panicked.

"Oh Naruto you baka dint you see she fainted" Sakura said.

Kiba walks over to Ino.

"Ino goodbye"

"….."

"I'm sorry…"

"Go away"

"Okay…"

Since that day and on Ino never saw Kiba again and Sakura had told her that he had to move away. Ino regretted the goodbye she gave him. As the weeks past Ino had try to forget about Kiba by developing a fake crush on Sasuke. Even though she doesn't like Sasuke she makes everyone think she does. She still loves Kiba.

Hehe Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.:) R&R please


	9. Karaoke time!

I hope you enjoy it and as you see I change the title from Konoha High to Hinata's curse.

"Hey Sakura we should start the fun" Hinata giggle.

"Yea" Ino suggested.

"How about Karaoke first" TenTen suggested. 'I want to save the fun for later' TenTen thought and giggle.

"What's wrong with you TenTen" Neji ask.

"Huh N-Nothing?" TenTen said shock.

"Whatever.." Neji said smirking.

"Okay who wants to go up first" Sakura ask.

"I WANT TO GO ME,ME" Hinata smiling like a little kid. She loves to sing.

"Okay then gees your just another Naruto" Sakura said. Hinata blushed and ignored what she said.

"I'm going to sing 1,000 years by Christina Perri"

Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

**(As she says this she glances at Naruto and then away.]**

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

"Thank you" Hinata said smiling.

"You have a beautiful voice" Ino said.

Everyone agreed they have never seen Hinata sing like that so beautiful.

"Who's next"

"Me…"

"Oh Kiba.. what's the song"

"Far away by nickelback"

( I got to say if you read the lyrics carefully and compare it with Ino and Kiba that actually makes sense]

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (And I forgive you) for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go

**All the time he ways looking at Ino in the eyes while blushing. Ino thought it was cute what he did.**

"Anyone else" Sakura suggested.

TenTen stood up. "Ill go" She said nervous.

"Okay what song?"

"Umm how about Gotta be somebody by Nickelback"

(I just love Nickelback (:]

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can't give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you're holding` on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.  
**She glances at Neji who was looking right at her. She blushed and look away like if nothing happen.**

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

"That was nice TenTen" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh T-Thank Y-You" TenTen grins at her.

"We should probably start with the fun" Sakura evil laugh at everyone.

'Something bad is about to happen…' everyone thought.


	10. The embarrasing Dare!

I think this is the longest one I have done.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...:(

"What are we going to do next" Hinata smiled.

"Umm how about Truth or Dare" Sakura smirk.

"Sure, I'm in" TenTen said.

"Me too" Ino said.

"Then me too" Kiba said

"Okay" Hinata said.

"Count me in" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

"What ever" Neji said.

"Okay ill start" Ino said. "Truth or Dare TenTen" Ino added with a smirk.

"Ahhh Truth…."

"If you had to go out with any of these guys who would you go out with?" Ino winked.

TenTen face turn red and quietly said "Umm Neji….."

Neji was surprise but he dint show his face expression he just said nothing.

'Uh me?" Neji thought.

"TenTen now you ask"

"Kiba Truth or Dare"

"Dare…."

"I dare you to kiss Ino"

"Sure"

As he turns to Ino she was looking at the ground he raises her head and slowly leans to kiss her but he saw Ino eyes were going to tear up so he just peck her in the lips.

"There…."

"THAT'S ALL" Sakura scream.

"You said kiss that was a kiss wasn't it" Kiba replied. He then looks at Ino and smiles. Ino turns around blushing.

"Fine whatever" TenTen said.

"Neji"

"…"

"Truth or Dare" Kiba said smiling.

"Dare"

"I dare you to…wait" Kiba runs to the kitchen and comes back with whip cream. He gives it to Neji. "Put it all over TenTen's Mouth and lick it of"

"WHAT?" TenTen scream while blushing furiously.

"Oh common TenTen I know you want it" Kiba said laughing.

"SHUT UP"

Neji walks over to TenTen and sits in front of her. He then puts the whip cream all over her mouth. TenTen was paralyze not knowing what to do she just stood there not moving a muscle. Slowly Neji leans over and starts to lick of the whip cream of off TenTen. She was slowly turning red. Until he stop look at her and smirk. TenTen could see he had a little pink blush on his cheeks.

"There…."

Kiba smirk.

"Okay Neji your turn"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Sasuke said.

"Who do you like?"

Everyone suddenly turn eyes to Sasuke wanting to know who he likes.

He glances over at Sakura. Then he points towards her. "That annoying one"

Sakura blushed and said " Shut up baka" Sakura couldn't believe it either. Yeah she does like him but never showed it that much because she thought Sasuke would never like someone like her.

"Dobe Truth or Dare"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to sleep with Hinata on the same bed"

"…Okay a dare is a dare"

Hinata was blushing furiously.

"Sakura truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit next to Sasuke and hold hands for an hour"

"HUUHH?!"

"Do it"

Sakura walks over to Sasuke and interlock fingers with each other. Sasuke held her hand tight so she wouldn't let go this cause Sakura to even blush more.

"Hinata"

"Yes"

"Truth or Dare"

"Tru- Dare" she smirk

Everyone knew that wasn't Hinata but tried not to worry.

"I dare you when you sleep with Naruto tonight to only have your bra and underwear"

"Sure ill be a pleasure" She looks at Naruto and winks.

Naruto blush cause he never sleep in the same bed as a girl and with ONLY a bra and underwear.

"Okay so Ino Truth or Dare"

"Truth.."

"Aww your no fun Oh well" She giggles and looks at her with the evil smile.

Ino knew the question was going to be something bad.

"Would you go back with Kiba" Hinata smile.

"Dare…"

"Then I dare you to answer the question" Hinata looks at her like she is trap and has nowhere to run.

"Um…I can't" Ino said looking at the ground. Kiba face turn into a frown.

"We should probably do something else" Sakura ask.

"Okay" TenTen said.

"What's next?" Hinata said.

Everyone was relief she finally came back.

"Hey Hinata do you want to know what your dare was?" TenTen ask giggling.

"Huh Dare?" Hinata ask confused.

"Yea you don't remember?" TenTen started to Laugh.

"Wait a minute…" Hinata said and then started to blush and fainted.

"HINATA" TenTen started to laugh sarcastically.

"Naruto take her to her room" Sakura said.

"Why me?"

"Because I cant carry her"

"Fine" Naruto said as he goes and picks up Hinata bridal style and takes her to her room.

'Wait where's her room?' He thought. He goes in a room and it was empty just a bed right in the middle of the room. 'This isn't her room' He goes to another room and it was purple. He then put her down the bed and saw she had hanging pictures. He goes looks over them and sees one with her all alone smiling. The other one was her mom, dad and sister. He thinks it is. When he saw it Hinata was there to but she look like she was kind of out of the picture. He just sat down and looked all over the room eyeing everything since he was bored. When he saw that in the basket of dirty clothes half of her bra was hanging out of it. He blush because that bra looked like a D size. He then was about to leave when Hinata pulls him toward him. He falls on top of her.

"And where do you think your going" Hinata giggles.

"Huh..?" Naruto question himself and then knew that wasn't Hinata. She wraps her arms around him and then pulls him closer and closer till she backed away and rolls up in a bun.

"I'm so sorry" Hinata puts her head down.

"It's okay I guess" Naruto said. "Hinata let's just forget about it" He added ginning.

"O-Okay" Hinata nods.

They walk out and see that the table was set to play beer pong.

"Beer Pong?" Hinata ask.

"Yes.." Sakura said. "But we need to get more beer can you go Hinata with Naruto.

"I told you I'm okay going alone" Hinata said to Sakura.

"It's okay ill go I want to get some snacks"

"O-Okay"

As they walk out and close the door.

"I feel sorry for Hinata" Sakura said.

"Well you know he doesn't like her" Ino said.

"Yea….." Sakura frowned.

"You know why he doesn't like her" Ino said.

"Uh why?" Sakura confused.

"Remember he likes you" Ino said.

"Uh MEE?" Sakura disgusted.

"I know he told me along time ago" Sasuke said feeling jealous.

"HE DID?!" Sakura screamed.

"Yup he has always liked you" Sasuke said.

"How about now?" Sakura ask.

" I don't know?" Sasuke said.

*With Hinata and Naruto.

It was silent and awkward_._

"You know if you don't want to sleep with me you don't have to" Hinata said. "I could just put a stuff animal under the covers and say its you". He started to laugh and couldn't stop laughing. "Hinata you so funny"

"Ehh…" Hinata confused.

"Its okay a dare is a dare and I want to sleep in the comfy bed I don't want to end up on the floor." He said smiling.

"Oh" She blushed and looked away.

"Naruto Thank you"

"Uhh for what?"

" Nothing…" She said.

"Aw common tell me" Naruto said pouting.

"Never mind" Hinata said.

"PLEASE" He pouted more.

"Oh look its snowing" Hinata said.

"Trying to change the subject huh"

"Yes but it really is snowing."

Naruto looks at Hinata who was staring at the sky watching the snow fall. The snow blend in perfectly with her is as she was part of the snow.

"Its beautiful isn't it" Hinata said.

"Yup the snow or you?"

She blush "The snow you idiot" She covered her mouth and then look away "I'm sorry"

"Hehe no its okay I get that a lot"

"No but your not an idiot your pretty smart" Hinata said.

"Wow I'm smart never heard that before" Naruto smirk.

"You're smart okay" Hinata said.

"Got it" Naruto smiled.

They started to laugh and Hinata falls to the ground.

"You sure are really clumsy" Naruto smirks.

"Yup I get that a lot" Hinata giggle.

Naruto gives her a hand to pick her up she takes it and gets up. When she took his hand she could feel the warm of him. He was so warm and Hinata is so cold.

"Wow your cold" Naruto said joking around.

Hinata gets a snowball and then throws it at him. "There that's what you get"

"What did I do?" Naruto ask confuse. Hinata started to laugh.

"Oh its on" Naruto said. He gets a snowball and throws it at Hinata. Soon they had a snowball fight. They went to the store got the beer and went back home.

As they enter he takes his hands and covers her eyes.

"Naruto what are you doing"

"You'll see" He smiles and knocks at the door.

*In the inside

"About time" TenTen said.

"Hurry hide" Sakura said.

Everyone hides.

As Hinata enters she saw nothing but black.

"Naruto are you still covering my eyes?"

"…"

"Naruto?!"

"SURPRISE!"

"Huh?" Hinata confuse.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY" Everyone scream.

Hinata was happy she couldn't speak and she smiled wait but this smile was different it was one of those Sawako smiles from Kimi ni todoke.(you shouls watch that anime its cool] Everyone looked at her smile they have never once seen that beautiful smile of hers. Even Naruto was stunned he thought she looked cute. They all hugged her and went to the candle to sing Happy birthday.

Hinata got cute stuff.

Sakura- Bunny Pajamas

Ino- A shirt that has a cute bunny on it.

TenTen- A bracelet of friendship

Neji- A lavender sweater.

Sasuke- New sneakers.

Kiba- 20 bucks.

And Naruto…

"Here" He puts the necklace on for her it was a cute flower charm that was lavender.

She hug everyone for there present but when she was going to hug Naruto she remember about what happen earlier and blush.

"Hinata you give everyone a hug except for Naruto" Sakura glared. She then pokes Naruto and he turns around she almost literally jumps on him and says Thank you. He hugs her back saying your welcome.

"We should start the fun" Ino said.

"Yea now lets get partners" Sakura told everyone.

It was…

TenTen and Hinata. Team name is Bunnies.

Naruto and Kiba. Team name is Ramen.

Ino and Sakura. Team name is The dare devils.

Sasuke and Neji. Team name is Cold boys.( I'm not good coming up with nicknames]

"Okay its only up to four players so we will separately play in a mini tournament." Sakura giggle. Everyone nodded in agreement. Here are the tournament games.(There playing Beer pong by the way]

1st Bunnies vs. The dare devils

2nd Ramen vs. Cold boys

3rd Whoever wins is in the first and second game. Whoever wins this game will win the champion.

First game The dare devils lost they couldn't drink more. Hinata was actually drinking all of it with TenTen.

Second game was Ramen vs. Cold boys. Sasuke and Kiba couldn't drink anymore so they step out. Then Naruto and Neji teamed up vs. Hinata and TenTen.

"Wow look At TenTen and Hinata go" Sakura said.

"Yea I think they will win."

Hinata bounces the pong to Hit one of the cups but misses.

*Later….

"Common someone win already" Sakura annoyed.

Soon Hinata's Team lost and Naruto's team won.

"I think we go to sleep" Sakura said giggling.

"Yea" TenTen understood what she meant.

In the floor they put blankets and slept like this..

Ino Sakura TenTen Neji Sasuke Kiba.

Ino, Sakura, and TenTen took Naruto and Hinata to the bed and place them there. They had passed out by too much drinking. They soon undressed Hinata leaving only her underwear and bra on like the dare she was suppose to take. Then they looked at Naruto and take of his shirt and boxers. It wasn't part of the dare but they were trying to spice it up a bit. They leave quietly and lock the door from the outside so they wouldn't get out and go to sleep.

TenTen P.O.V

I cant believe I'm actually sleeping next to Neji. He knows that I like him well kind of he just knows I would go out with him if its was any of these 3 guys. He looks so cute when he's sleeping.

Normal P.O.V

As TenTen keeps staring at him Neji opens his eyes and looks at TenTen. TenTen starts to blush.

"Why are you looking at me?" Neji staring straight at her.

"Ehhhh Ummm….N-Nothing?" She turns away blushing furiously.

He wraps his arms around her waist.

"You better tell me" Neji said pulling her closer.

"…."

"Tell me and ill let you go" Neji said pulling him closer until TenTen could feel his body touching hers. She blush and tried to get away but he wouldn't let her go.

"L-Let Me G-go !"

"Tell me" He smirks.

"Fine you want to know so bad" TenTen said nervous.

"Yes"

"…..Well…. Its because"

"Yes…."

"I Like you, you idiot" TenTen said quietly and covers her mouth and tries to get up to leave to the bathroom but was hold back by Neji who pulled her down and held her tight.

"Who said I dint like you" Neji said. TenTen eye widens what he did he has never been this gentle and caring except to Hinata her cousin. He takes her head and turns it toward him and leans closely to kiss her. She returns the kiss. She could taste the beer of what he had been drinking in the game of Beer pong. She slowly embraces him tight and fall asleep together.

* With Hinata and Naruto..

In Hinata's Mind.

"Hey common aren't you going to make your move on Naruto"

"Who are you?" Hinata ask confuse.

"Who do you think, and I am not some kind of Fairy got that"

"Ehhh.."

"I'm the other side of you"

"Other side?" Hinata ask.

"Well whatever if your not going to do something to him then I will?"

"Wait stop"

End of Hinata's Mind.

She wakes up and sees she is only in a bra and underwear. She blush and turns around to see Naruto sleeping. He thought Naruto look so cute.

'Common time to get the show on the road.' Hinata's mind said.

'No STOPP' Hinata said in her thoughts.

"Shut up brat' Hinata's mind said.

Hinata gets on top of Naruto. Naruto wakes up and sees Hinata there.

"Hinata"

"Shhh call me Hinari"

"Hinari?" 'So that's the girl's name who takes over Hinata?' Naruto thought.

"So do you want to play with me?" she said winking. Naruto bearly notice how Hinata only had a bra and underwear. Her body was well form and had the perfect curves. Naruto tried to not look at her by looking down.

"What's wrong you don't like my body?" Hinari said.

"Uhh please just stop" Naruto said looking in her eyes.

"Oh common I just want to have some fun with you not like that other annoying girl who controls this body" Hinari said annoyed.

"Where is she?" Naruto ask

"Don't worry about her" Hinari said. "Common we shall have some fun" Hinari added. As she looks at Naruto she puts her arms behind and tries to un clip her bra. Naruto saw that coming so when the bra was coming of he grab the bed sheet and covers it on Hinata which makes him fall on top of Hinata.

"HINATA WAKE UP" Naruto looks at her.

"Naruto?"

"Oh your back" He said smiling.

"I'm sorry its because she took control of me and…." Tears start falling.

"It's okay at least your back" Naruto said.

"Thank you" She hugs Naruto making the blanket fall. She covers her boobs and starts to blush. Naruto looks away while blushing.

"Ahh-" She was cut of by Naruto who had his hand on her mouth.

"They'll hear us" Naruto said quietly. Hinata only nods.

"C-Can Y-You T-Turn A-Around" Hinata ask.

"Oh yea" He turns around.

"She was looking for her bra which was where Naruto was, she tries to get it by reaching her arms and falls of the bed. "Huh Hinata are you okay?" He said looking at her. He saw she was still revealing but good thing her hands where covering her up.

"Yea"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm t-trying to g-get my b-bra." She said blushing.

"Oh" She gets it and then goes to the other side and tries to put it on. When she was done she slips into the bed like a snake.

"Naruto"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything I am always messing up and this girl inside of me takes me over, I cause to much trouble for anyone"

Naruto could know she was tearing up. " You know if you want to cuddle so you can feel better"

"O-okay" She said blushing and she wraps her arms around his waist and tightens the hug. Naruto could feel her boobs pressing up his back making him blush. She was so small he was afraid that he might squish her.

* Hours later….

Hinata unwraps her arms around him and turns the other side. She suddenly feels 2 arms wrap around her waist.

"Were are you going?" Naruto said.

"Nowhere"

"Okay good"

And they fall asleep again.

While Hinata was sleeping she could hear Naruto mumble "Oh Hinata is so comfy". Hinata blush. 'This has to be the best birthday ever.' she thought.

Tell me what you think because I want to know if its actually good or not. Please review this and share it because how am I going to know if anyone is actually reading this or not. Thanks for the people who are reading this. Well that's if I have any readers.


	11. Hinari?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

*The next day  
Hinata was the first one to wake up. She couldn't believe it Naruto still had his hands wrapped around her. She started to blush. She waited patiently till Naruto woke up.

1 hour later….

Naruto wakes up and sees his arms around Hinata's waist. He then whispers "Hinata"

"…" 'She still must not be awake.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata" He suddenly lets go.

"Oh Good morning Naruto" Naruto looks away from her.

"Naruto?". She could see Naruto blushing. She then looks at herself and sees her only in a bra and underwear. One of the bra straps was falling down.

"Ehh….?" She gets up and gets a shirt with some shorts and puts them on.

"Oh sorry" Hinata said trying to not make any awkward aura come into the room.

"Its okay wasn't it part of the bet" Naruto said.

As both Hinata and Naruto walk out everyone was still sleeping.

"I wonder what happen here" Hinata said giggling.

"I know right" Naruto said giggling.

"Hey look at TenTen and Neji" Hinata smirk " at last" she added.

"Hehe Neji I never knew he had a soft spot" Naruto wanting to laugh.

"Naruto give me your phone fast" Hinata said.

"Why?!"

"Hurry I'm going to take a picture of them to get payback" Hinata said with an evil smile.

"Nice idea" Naruto smirk.

He gives the phone to Hinata she opens the phone to see that he had the picture of both Naruto and Hinata as their cover. She blushes and looks for the camera to take the picture. She then gets close and takes pictures of Neji and TenTen and gives it back to Naruto. She starts to laugh quietly with Naruto.

"Make sure to send me the photos" Hinata said smiling.

"Okay"

She then leaves to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast.

"Need help" Naruto said grinning.

"Sure put an apron on"

"Which one"

"Here" she hands him a bunny one. He thought the bunny was cute. He puts it on and starts to laugh.

"How about you"

"I'm okay I just wanted to see how you look in the bunny apron, you look funny" Hinata starts to giggle.

"Oh I see" He then goes and looks for another apron he found another apron that had a bunny too.

He goes behind Hinata and puts it on to her.

"Here you have on too"

She starts to giggle "Okay ill have one too"

She looks trough the cabinets to see if she had more to make scramble eggs.

"Hey ill be back I'm going to get some egg scrambles" Hinata said.

"You don't want me to accompany you" Naruto said.

"Its okay you stay here" Hinata said.

"Fine.." Naruto said.

"Bye then" Hinata said and smiled.

"Bye" Naruto said grinning.

She walks out wearing only her booty shorts and a sweater. Naruto watches her leave and then just goes and turns on the T.V making everyone wake up.

"Hey Naruto why are you up so early" TenTen said.

"Its already 10:00 am"

"So what time do you think we went to sleep" Sakura said.

"2:00am" Naruto said.

"whatever" Sakura said.

"Hey where's Hinata?" TenTen said.

"Oh she went to buy food to make breakfast for us" Naruto said.

"and you dint accompany her" Ino said.

"She dint want me to go" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"SOOOO what if someone rapes her" TenTen said.

"Relax like if that will happen" Kiba said.

"How do you know" Sakura said.

"Yea you know she has huge boobs and a perfect body" TenTen said giggling. Naruto heard that and he blush a little. He remember what happen last night.

"Don't worry she'll be back" Neji said.

"You guys overreact to everything" Sasuke said sighing.

"Fine but Naruto tell me what happen last night?"

"Nothing" Naruto said "We just went to sleep" he added.

"Fine whatever ill ask Hinata, she doesn't know how to lie" TenTen said.

"Yea she's bad at lying" Ino said.

'if they ask Hinata they might know what happen' Naruto thinking nervously.

"Hey I'm back" Hinata said.

Everyone runs to Hinata.

"So what happen between you and Naruto last night" Ino ask.

"Nothing" Hinata said.

"Really?" TenTen said

"Yes and I wonder what happen between you and Neji last night" Hinata said. TenTen blushed and scream "N-Nothing"

Everyone now looking at TenTen and Neji.

"So tell me what happen" Sakura said.

Hinata sneak into the kitchen where Naruto was.

"Phew they sure are noisy" Hinata said.

"yea" Naruto said. "Did you tell them" Naruto nervous.

"Nope" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh but I thought they said you weren't good at lying"

"It's because it wasn't me" Hinata said.

"Ehhh"

"Oh I ask they girl for help?"

FLASHBACK

"Hey um girl can you hear me?" Hinata said in her mind.

"Uhh what do you want" said Hinari.(Hinata still dosent know her name]

"I need a favor can you please lie to them that nothing happen last night" Hinata begged.

"No" Hinari said annoyed for how many times she has begged.

"I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Hinari said having an evil smile.

"Yes"

"Then let me take over your body for a whole day"

"Anything other then that" Hinata said.

"Then I wont lie"

"No …okay you got a deal" Hinata annoyed.

"but ill tell you the day you can take over"

"Fine" Hinari pouted.

"By the way who are you" Hinata said.

"I'm Hinari"

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know it may sound dumb but I don't want them to know"

"No its not dumb" Naruto said " and Thank you" Naruto said.

"For what?" Hinata confused.

"For not telling them, then they will start teasing me" Naruto said pouting.

"Oh…." Hinata starts to giggle.

"Hinata are you sure about the day thing with Hinari" Naruto ask.

"No but I had to it was a deal" Hinata said frowning.

"But when are you going to do that"

"I don't really know?" Hinata said confused.

Tell me what you think if its good or needs more work. I'm sorry this was short but ill try to make longer ones.


	12. Love blooms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'm sorry I haven't updated like in 2 days Lol cx

Hinata's actual birthday…(On school]

"HINATAAAAA" Ino ,TenTen and Sakura run to her and tackle her to the ground.

"Hey guys" Hinata said.

"Happy birthday" They all say at the same time.

"Thank you" Hinata said smiling.

As Hinata and the girls walk into the room. Kiba runs up to Hinata.

"Happy birthday little sis"

"Thank you Kiba" Hinata said smiling.

Neji then enters the room and goes up to Hinata.

"Happy birthday Hinata" Neji said.

"Thank you Neji" She hugs him. "Why are you here isn't seniors suppose to be starting class now" Hinata ask.

"Yes but are teacher still isn't there so I decided to come here." Neji said.

"Hurry what if your teacher comes now"

"Okay fine ill go" He was about to walk out when he takes TenTen's hand and drags her outside.

"hey have they been going out" Sakura ask.

"I don't know" Hinata said.

Hinata runs to Naruto.

"Naruto send TenTen and Neji the picture"

"Huh?"

"The picture?"

"Oh yea that"

"Yea there together right now so I was wondering what their reaction will be when you send the picture" Hinata giggle.

"Fine" He says grinning. "Done he added" both Hinata and Naruto couldn't imagine how they would react and started to laugh.

"Oh by the way Happy birthday" Naruto said grinning.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled.

"Hey have you notice they have gotten closer" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Ino agreed.

*TenTen and Neji (;

"Hey Neji what are you doing there going to suspect that I'm going out with you" TenTen said.

"I don't mind" Neji said which cause TenTen to blush.

"So what did you wanted to tell me" TenTen ask.

"It was about that night in Christmas" Neji said.

"Y-yes"

"Umm you know how you said that you l-liked me" Neji said blushing a little.

"Y-Yea are y-you h-here to r-reject me" TenTen said looking away.

"N-No I'm here to see if you w-wanted to you know go on a date" Neji said looking away.

She looks at him and blushes. He looked so cute blushing and looking away.

"Y-yes I would l-love t-too."

"Okay then how about on Saturday at 6:00pm" Neji said.

"Okay" TenTen said.

The both get a message and open their phone to see. They started blushing.

"Did you get the picture too" TenTen ask.

"Yea…"

"Oh.." TenTen blush. "Got to go to class Neji see you later" TenTen said when she was about to leave Neji pulls her hugging her. TenTen tried not to faint.

"See you TenTen" Neji said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

When TenTen got back to class they were about to start but good thing she got their in time.

SATURDAY 2:30PM

*Talking with Hinata trough the phone.

"HINATAAA HELP MEEEE"

"What happen TenTen?" Hinata ask.

"Well… um N-Neji said I I wanted to go on a d-date with h-him and I said y-yes" TenTen said.

"ATLAST…and at what time is it" Hinata relieve she thought it was something more serious.

"Help me get ready"

"Okay come to my place"

They hang up and as soon as she hangs up she hears the doorbell ring. Hinata goes and opens it and sees TenTen standing their.

"Uhh" Hinata confused.

"Hehe well I needed help you know" TenTen walks in like nothing happen.

"okay"

As TenTen gets ready…..

Neji is trying to look for something to wear.

"Hey I need you to help me get my outfit ready"

"Me? Well okay?"

"Thanks"

*back to TenTen

"Hinata I need you to be there incase of anything okay"

"Okay either way I was going to spy on you guys?" Hinata said giggling.

*back to Neji

"I need you to be there in case anything bad happen"

"Okay"

*5:59Pm

"Hey go of TenTen Neji is outside" Hinata said. "I told him to pick you up here hurry" Hinata added.

"Okay thanks Hinata and remember to go okay"

"Yea ill be there shortly"

"okay thanks" TenTen said happily.

As TenTen got out the door and took the steps Neji turn around and saw her. His jaw drooped at how she looked. He was amazed by her beauty. TenTen had a cute short dress just above her knees colored light blue. Her hair was DOWN, it was long silky hair above her ass. She was wearing a light clear lip gloss. As she went in the car she smiled.

"Hello Neji" TenTen blush looking away at what he was wearing. He was wearing kind of skinny jeans with a plaid shirt that is colored blue.

"H-hey TenTen" Neji looking away blushing. "Umm TenTen" He added.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful with your hair down" Neji blushed. TenTen blushed "Thank you".

As they went on their date to the restaurant Hinata got out quickly and looked if they were gone and left following to where they were going.

*At the restaurant

Neji goes down and then opens TenTen side door and gives her a hand and walk Hand in Hand to the restaurant.

"Your such a gentleman" TenTen giggle.

"Why Thank you beautiful" Neji smirk. TenTen blush.

When they walk in the restaurant. Neji just says "Reserved table please"

"Right this way" says a young handsome men who took quite interest in TenTen. They go to the 3rd floor which was only for reserved dates. They place was beautiful out on the balcony were you can see all of Konoha . In the night the beautiful light flashes in amazement to how beautiful it looked. They sat down and order what they wanted.

"Neji you really dint have to take me out to this fancy place"

"No I want it to be perfect" Neji said with a SMILE. TenTen blush.

"You look c-cute in that s-smile" TenTen said blushing.

"Thanks" Neji said.

The waiter comes and gives Neji his plate of food and TenTen her plate of food saying "Here is your order beautiful"

"Ehhh" TenTen said. Neji gave the waiter a dirty look making the waiter smirk. Neji suddenly thought 'Oh he wants to play like that well game on'.

After they finish eating Neji then sat next to her and started talking to her about different random stuff. The waiter giving in eye to the corner of the creep door from the kitchen gets jealous and decides to go clean up the food there. He walks with deadly aura coming. Neji could feel the aura coming as he suddenly told TenTen.

He touches her lips "TenTen their so soft can I kiss them"

"Huh" TenTen blush, but she did want to kiss him.

"Please I'll tell you later okay" Neji said.

"Ehhh" TenTen confused but ready.

He suddenly pulls her into a soft tender kiss. TenTen kiss him back enjoying the kiss. The waiter saw what he did there and got furious. He then walk faster to get there and break the kiss. He gets there and still sees Neji kissing TenTen, he really wanted TenTen's number. He thought she was actually that girl who he loved along time ago. He pick the plates up and sees TenTen and Neji still kissing. TenTen then notice him and she broke the kiss.

"Aww TenTen I liked it" Neji said pouting. TenTen then blushed.

'WAIT did he just say TENTEN' The guy said.

"TenTen?" The guy said

"Uh you know me?" TenTen said.

"You don't remember me" The guy said.

"No…" TenTen said.

"I'm Ichigo"

"ICHIGO?" TenTen surprised.

"Yea its me"

"Hey long time no see" TenTen said. Neji just rolled his eyes at him.

"Who is he?" Neji said.

"Oh he is an old friend.."

Flashback..

He kid you better give me your lunch money or get punched.

"Here…" Ichigo said sobbing.

"HEY" Scream and cute small 2 buns girl. " LEAVE HIM ALONE" She added.

"and what if I don't" The guy said.

"Then ill beat you up" TenTen said.

"Try" The guy said.

In ten seconds you just see the guy in the floor and TenTen standing up like nothing happen.

"Are you ok?" TenTen said lending him a hand to get up.

"Yes thank you"

End of flashback

"That's how we became best friends till he had to transfer to another school and never saw him again" TenTen explained.

"Oh so he's just a friend" Neji said relieve.

"Yes" TenTen said.

"TenTen…."

"Yes"

"To tell you the truth for me you weren't a best friend"

"Ehh Mega best friends?"

"Yea sure say that" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Lets go TenTen" Neji said leaving the money and grabbing TenTen's hand.

"Huh were are we going?" TenTen confused.

"Somewhere else" Neji said.

"Okay" TenTen said. They walk out. TenTen could see that Neji had a jealous face. 'I wonder why?' TenTen said 'What's wrong with him' TenTen added.

"Neji you pass your car" TenTen said. Hinata hidden in a bush looking at them.

"I know I want to walk it there"

"Okay" TenTen said. "Neji?" she added.

"Yes?"

"You told me you'll tell me later why you kissed me" TenTen said.

"Oh well.. He kept looking at you and I think he wanted your number" Neji said.

'Wait is he jealous' TenTen thought.

"Wait are you jealous."

"….." Neji stayed silent. TenTen hugs him from behind. "I think that is cute" Neji smirks , Turns around and looks at TenTen. ' I cant stand it anymore I need TenTen'

"TenTen were here" Neji said.

"…It's beautiful" TenTen's eyes filled with glow staring at the sunset from on top of a hill.

"Yes it is" Neji said and looked at her. ' She so beautiful I need to tell her' Neji thought. They chatted for a while till it started to get dark.

"Neji"

"Yes"

"Its getting dark we should probably head home" TenTen said. TenTen getting up to leave.

"You're scared of the dark aren't you" Neji smirk.

"Y-yes" TenTen getting scared.

"I'll wait for you in the car" She was about to leave when Neji grab her and pulled her close.

"I cant stand it anymore I need you TenTen"

"Uhh?"

"I love y-you" Neji said quietly.

"You idiot at last you say it I've been waiting for that to happen" TenTen said "I l-love you t-too" She added. Hinata was happy she had it all recorded. Neji and TenTen left to the car holding hands.

Hinata got up and started to walk when she bump into someone and fell.

"Oh sorry" Said a handsome young men putting his hand out to help out Hinata.

"It's o-okay it w-was my f-fault a-anyway" Hinata said taking his hand.

"Hey I'm new here and I don't know about any stores with school uniforms" He said.

"What school are you going to" Hinata ask.

"Konoha high? I think its name like that"

"I go there"

"Really great can you give me a tour about the school cause I really don't want to feel left out" He said scratching his back.

"Sure"

"Thanks should I pick you up so we can walk"

"Yea but I may bring my friends to is that alright?" Hinata nervous.

"Yea" He said cheerfully.

They exchange numbers.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" He said.

"By the way the store right at the end of the street sell uniforms" Hinata said. "By the way I'm Hinata" She added.

"I'm Gaara" He said. Hinata leaves. 'She's really cute' He thought.

Hehe show me if you like it and I might start updating every week now because I was thinking of this story that I wanted to start so bye see you next time...Cx


	13. New boy

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Thanks to the reviewers, you make me happy and excited to continue this story..(:

*The Next day

"Hinata hurry were going to be late" TenTen said.

"Wait I'm waiting for someone"

"Who?"

"Oh um this guy I met yesterday"

"WHAT?WHO?" TenTen gasped thinking when did she ever met a guy if Hinata was spying on them yesterday.

"Oh he's new here and he ask if I could give him a tour around the school" Hinata said trying to make TenTen not take it the wrong way.

"Oh…so Hinata I think Naruto is going to get competition" TenTen wink.

"It's not like that because I have decided to move on" Hinata said not blushing anymore. She was positive she dint want to ruin the friendship Naruto and Hinata had.

"WHY?"

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Naruto making it awkward when he's around knowing I like him" Hinata said seriously.

"Oh okay…but Hinata I know you still love him but before you can get over someone it will take time" TenTen said. 'Oh no this could turn out to be bad' TenTen thought.

"Hinata?" The boy with long beautiful messy red hair calls her. 'Man I hope that's her' Gaara thought.

"Oh hey Gaara" Hinata said turning to his direction. 'He is kind of cute, this could be really bad' TenTen thought.

"Hello I'm TenTen" TenTen said taking her arm out for a handshake when Neji appears out of nowhere putting his hand out instead of TenTen's.

"Hi I'm Neji" He said looking at his eyes coldly.

"Hey I'm Gaara…" Gaara said looking at his eyes. "TenTen is this your boyfriend" he added turning to TenTen. TenTen blush and said "Yes"

Gaara started to laugh out of nowhere "I see he's very overprotective of you huh"

"We should probably go it's going to be late" Hinata said.

Gaara turns around "sure"

Gaara was walking to close next to Hinata making her blush when they were talking. Neji notice this and whispered to TenTen "Who's That?"

"Oh she met him yesterday, and he's a new transfer student."

"Oh" Neji said interlocking his fingers with TenTen.

"So what grade are you in?" Hinata ask.

"Oh I'm going to senior and you?" Gaara ask hoping to be a senior too.

"I'm junior but my cousin in back of us is a senior" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Oh that sucks I wanted to be with you" Gaara sighed.

Hinata blushed deep red of shades when TenTen notice that.

" Neji look" she whispered frightened.

"Huh they have 2 days met and she already blushes" Neji smirk.

"No then it could be true what she told me" TenTen gasped.

"What did she say?" Neji ask confused.

"That she wants to move on and not ruin her friendship with Naruto making it awkward when there around each other knowing that she likes him and he doesn't" TenTen said.

"To bad for Naruto…" Neji said.

"WHAT you don't want them to be together"

"Well first of all its his fault for not taking her when she told him she likes him" Neji sighed.

"True but still-" she was cut of by Neji who pressed his lips on her.

"Don't worry the fun will begin this school year" Neji smirk while TenTen turn deep shade of red.

"Wait what room are you going to be in?" Hinata said.

"3-A" He said.

"Just like Neji" Hinata smiled turn around to see Neji's lips press on TenTen.

"Ne…..ji?"

"Yes?"

"Um Gaara is in your class you can show him some of the stuff and all" Hinata said blushing.

"Oh sure I will" Neji said.

"Thank you" Gaara said happy.

"HINATA" said Ino and Sakura running towards her followed by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh hey" Hinata said.

"Who's That." Sakura ask.

"Oh I'm new here and Hinata is showing me around" He said having a unnoticeable blush on his face.

"Hinata we got to get to class were going to be late" Ino insisted and grab her hand.

"Oh Neji show him around…."Hinata said. When they drag Hinata to class leaving Neji and Gaara alone.

"Who's that?" Sakura having a mad aura around her.

"Oh that's Gaara I met him yesterday" Hinata smiled.

"Huh Gaara and why was he so close to you?" Ino ask.

"Huh he was?" Hinata confused. "I'm going to the bathroom okay be back" She added and left. They all turn to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Ha the dobe has competition"

"Whatever…." Naruto got up and left the room.

"Guys…" TenTen called everyone. "I think we have a problem here" she added.

"What happen" Sakura ask.

"Well This is how it went"

FLASHBACK…..

"Hinata hurry were going to be late" TenTen said.

"Wait I'm waiting for someone"

"Who?"

"Oh um this guy I met yesterday"

"WHAT?WHO?" TenTen gasped thinking when did she ever met a guy if Hinata was spying on them yesterday.

"Oh he's new here and he ask if I could give him a tour around the school" Hinata said trying to make TenTen not take it the wrong way.

"Oh…so Hinata I think Naruto is going to get competition" TenTen wink.

"It's not like that because I have decided to move on" Hinata said not blushing anymore. She was positive she dint want to ruin the friendship Naruto and Hinata had.

"WHY?"

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Naruto making it awkward when he's around knowing I like him" Hinata said seriously.

"Oh okay…but Hinata I know you still love him but before you can get over someone it will take time" TenTen said. 'Oh no this could turn out to be bad' TenTen thought.

"Hinata?" The boy with long beautiful messy red hair calls her. 'Man I hope that's her' Gaara thought.

"Oh hey Gaara" Hinata said turning to his direction.

END OF FLASHBACK

"oh and then she was blushing really red for something he told her?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Ino said. She was so in to the conversation.

"I don't know I'm going to ask Hinata" TenTen said.

"This could be really bad" Sakura thought.

"Oh I did see them yesterday" Sasuke said.

"REALLY?"

"Yup she fell and he pick her up, you could see he has interest in her since he was looking at her so warm and loving" Sasuke said. "Oh and TenTen had little trouble's too with Neji"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"He told me to be there incase of anything just like you ask Hinata" Sasuke smirk.

*With Hinata.

"Hey Hinata you got some hottie there huh I like him he's cute" Hinari said. " Mind if I take the day of with him" she added.

"No…" Hinata said.

"Aww common please sooner or later he will find what you're hiding.

"Just leave me alone I want to be left alone" Hinata said.

"Whatever" Hinari disappeared.

*With Naruto  
'What makes Sasuke think I have competition she's like one of my best friends. I don't like …'

"Naruto"

"Uh oh Kiba what's up"

"Why are you here class started" Kiba said.

"I ask for a bathroom break" Naruto said "Wait why are you late?" He added.

"I woke up late" Kiba said

"Let's go" Naruto said. As both headed to the classroom.

Thanks for reviewing and reading (: hope you like my story...


	14. New Rival?

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto..(:

Please review and tell me how the story is.

*After school…

"Hey Naruto" Hinata said.

"Hey" He grin.

"Oh meet Gaara hehe" Hinata said. "You haven't introduce you guys to each other" she added.

"Um where is he" Naruto ask confused.

"He's right here" She turns around and sees no one. "Ehh he was right here?"

"Oh do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto ask.

"Sure" Hinata said.

As they walk home together talking about school, Ramen, and how Neji and TenTen ended up together.

"Hey look at this" Hinata said taking her phone out and shows him the video of TenTen and Neji confessing.

"Huh Neji, he did that?" Naruto said laughing.

"Yea…" Hinata serious but then started to giggle. "You should feel lucky I haven't showed this to anyone" Hinata said acting like a little girl.

"Yay I'm a lucky man uh?" Naruto said. He then takes out a marker from his backpack and writes the date of today.

"There" He said.

"What's that for?" Hinata said confused.

"I now pronounce you as my best friend that's a girl" He grinned.

"Fine" she takes the marker and writes the date of today. "I pronounce you as my best friend that's a boy" She smiled.

They walk home happy ignoring everything else around them.

"Should I walk you tomorrow" Naruto ask.

"Sure" Hinata smiled.

As she watch Naruto leave she went inside her Apartment. 'I sure hope I can get over my feelings for Naruto' Hinata silently said.

The phone suddenly rings and Hinata picks it up "A message" She whispers to herself. She opens the phone to see a message from TenTen. 'What could she want' Hinata thought. Hinata text her about 20 min.

*The conversation…

'HINATAA What was that all about -.-…'

'What? ._.'

"WHY were you blushing hard at the guy? What he say to you? D:'

'What are you talking about? O.o

'What did Gaara tell you that made you blush a lot? :/'

'Oh that! ^-^'

'Yes what he say .'

'Well he said that he said…..when he found out we weren't in the same class He said he wanted to be with me /.\'

'WHAT? O.O he's escalating to quick ._.'

'What do you mean? O.o'

"Nothing :3'

'Goodnight ^.^'

'Night Night Hinata xP'

*End of conversation…

Hinata still trying to figure out what she meant by him escalating to quick but she dint worry she took a shower and went sleep.

*Monday…( A week later]

"Oh hey Naruto" Hinata smiled happily.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto

"How have you been?" Hinata said.

"Very good and you?" Naruto said.

"Very good to" Hinata said.

"HINATAAAAA" Gaara said running.

"Huh" Hinata turns around a sees Gaara running and hugs her tight. Hinata was blushing deep shades of red.

"Hey Hinata I missed you" Gaara said.

"Ehhh" Hinata confused. Gaara looks up at Naruto and death glares him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gaara said coldly.

"No" Hinata said. "Were best friends" Hinata smiled.

"You're not that, oh I thought you had something with him" Gaara said.

"Yup that's right me and Hinata are best friends" Naruto said responding coldly. He took his hand and put it around her neck as he smirk at Gaara.

"HEY GUYSS" TenTen scream holding to Neji's hand.

"TenTen can you stop dragging me" Neji said.

"Sorry" TenTen said. "What's going on here I feel like there is madness around here" TenTen added.

"Oh nothing I was just telling Gaara how me and Hinata are nothing more than just Bestfriends" Naruto said still having his arm around Hinata's neck.

"We should probably head to school" TenTen suggested.

"Yea" Hinata agreed. As they walk Naruto and Gaara where on the side while Hinata was in the middle being squish by both of them.

"Ten….Ten….Help!" Hinata whispers. TenTen hears that and pulls her over to where she was.

"Hinata are you okay"

"yes thank you" Hinata said relief.

"Hey where's Hinata" Gaara ask.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"She's with me calm down you guys" TenTen said. Naruto and Gaara turn around and see both of them looking at Hinata who was behind Neji trying to hide her aperance.

"Hinata I think they saw you" Neji whispered.

"Oh.." Hinata said as she walk back to Naruto and Gaara. The whole walk was quiet till they got to school.

"TENTEN,HINATA" Sakura said as she ran to where they were.

"What's up?" TenTen ask.

"Hinata here and TenTen here" Sakura smirk.

"What's this" Hinata ask questioning her.

"Look" Sakura evil laugh at them.

Both Hinata and TenTen looked and saw a 2 piece bikini. TenTen and Hinata blush "What's this for" They both ask.

"Don't remember huh?" Sakura smirk. "I knew you wouldn't want to wear a 2 piece, but remember today is the first day of swimming, and if you don't have a swimsuit you will fail everyday you don't have one"

"Oh yea today is swimming class Hinata you dint know" Naruto said laughing a her.

"WHY DINT YOU TELL ME" Hinata screamed at him. Not in a bad way but like teasing way.

"I thought you knew" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"WHY?" Hinata said.

"It's okay swimming class is only a week" Naruto said scratching his back "What's so wrong in being in a bikini" Naruto added.

"W-well you show o-of t-to much skin" Hinata said.

"Don't worry It would only be for today, tomorrow you can bring you other one piece" Naruto said grinning at her with confidence she will be alright.

"O-okay but only for today" Hinata said turning to Sakura.

"Yeah Hinata has a point and Sakura me and Hinata will get you for this" TenTen glared and he. Sakura felt like Kunias stab her every time she glares at her like that.

"It was Ino's Idea" Sakura said. 'Wow Hinata in a bikini I wish I could see that' Gaara thought.

Swimming class/Gym

*Girls locker room..

"AHHH"

"What wrong Hinata" Sakura ask.

"I show to much skin" Hinata said.

"More like to much boobs" TenTen said teasing her.

"Shut up" Hinata said. TenTen then goes to the bathroom to put her swimsuit on as she comes out she sees Hinata. "WOHOOO TenTen you work that" Hinata said.

"Shut up"

*Boys locker room..

"Can't wait to see the girls" Kiba said.

"You pervert" Naruto said. " More like can't wait to see Ino" Naruto added.

"Shut up" He said blushing. " How about you and Hinata huh?" Kiba said.

"No, were best friends dude"

"So.."

"Lets just go common" Sasuke said walking out with Choiji.( I know chouji dosent appear a lot but he is a friend of them]

They guys already there shirtless waiting for the girls to come out.

"Common Hinata let's go" Sakura said. Hinata hid behind Sakura. TenTen hid behind Ino. As Sakura and Ino walk out talking they go to were the guys were.

"Hey.." Sakura and Ino said. Sasuke jaw dropped as when Kiba Jaw dropped reaching to the floor.

"Wow Kiba you sure are thirsty" Naruto said while he laugh at him. Ino just blush. While Kiba told him to shut up blushing.

"Hey where's Hinata?" Naruto ask.

"Someone wants to see Hinata so bad" Kiba said.

"NO I was just wondering" Naruto said with a tink of blush.

"She's right here- Huh" Sakura turns around and dosent see Hinata.

"She dint want to come so she hid in the locker rooms" TenTen said coming out from behind Ino's back.

"Go what a pain" Sakura said. She went and dragged Hinata out.

"No Sakuraaaaaaaa" Hinata said. Sakura dragged her as when Hinata fell kneeled down. Everyone suddenly turns around and looks at Hinata. Guys jaws dropping and girls filled with jealousy. She slowly walks to where the gang was.

"Hey.." Hinata shyly said.

"Wow Naruto you sure are a lucky one"

"SHUT UP" Naruto said blushing.

As swimming class was about to start Karin starts to come up to her and starts laughing at her "So what did you get a trasnplant". Hinata couldn't stand them laughing at her but she ignored.

"Leave her alone"

"She's fake like a Barbie" Karin said laughing harder. Hinata gets up and runs away.

"Hinataaa" Sakura screamed. She looks at Karin and grabs her by the collar and "who do you think you are I am going to beat the hell-" She was cut of by TenTen.

"Let her be we have to go look for Hinata" TenTen said.

"Naruto left already after her" Ino said.

"Fine" She lets go of Karin.

*With Naruto..

"HINATAA" Naruto said chasing after her.

"Leave me alone" Hinata said.

"NO you're my best friend dint we make a vow" Naruto said. As soon as she heard that she stop turned around and hugs him.

FLASHBACK..

* Through the phone…

"Hinata I don't get the homework here"

"How you get my number"

"TenTen"

"Oh but what page"

"pg 615 number 27"

"Oh that's easy it's….B"

"Thanks Hinata"

"Your welcome is that all you need?"

"Yes"

"Oh okay then see you tomorrow Naruto"

"Wait.."

"Huh"

"Well Hinata you know since where best friends if you ever need anything call me okay"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Hinata said surprised.

"Bye then.."

"Bye…"

*End of conversation..

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Don't listen to them you are beautiful you shouldn't listen to other peoples opinion, be confident" Naruto said petting her head.

"T-thank y-you" Hinata said.

"Hehe well did I cheer you up"

"Yes…"Hinata let go of him and smiled. "Thank you" She added with a small peck on the cheek as she walked of to swimming class. Naruto just stands there paralyzed as he touch his cheek.

"HEY NARUTO hurry up" Hinata said.

"Hey wait up.." Naruto ran after her.

*Swimming class 10 minutes late..

"Sorry I was in the bathroom" Hinata said.

"And you Naruto" The gym teacher said.

"Oh I went to the bathroom and found Hinata"

"Okay you guys are partners in swimming" The gym teacher said.

"Okay" Naruto and Hinata went to get ready to swim. The people were getting ready to do a swimming race.

Teams were (Had to be different genders]

Sakura and Sasuke

Kiba and TenTen

Ino and Choiji

Naruto and Hinata

And so on….

In the end Naruto and Hinata won the races.

*Afterschool

Naruto and the guys went to hang out at Neji's house.

"So hows it been with TenTen, Neji?" Naruto smirk.

"Good.." Neji said.

"Oh and about that confesion I could tell it was a nice move" Naruto said.

"Who told YOU" Neji burned in flames.

"I don't know" Naruto smirk.

"Hey Naruto why don't we talk about you and her"

"Why me? And who?"

"About Hinata" Neji said.

Thanks for reading and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Check out my other story thank you.


	15. Scrambled Feelings

Here my next chapter. I want to know if you like it.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto..(:

"What about Hinata" Naruto said.

"Well don't you like her?" Neji ask.

"No I don't were best friends" Naruto said.

"Oh then who do you like?" Neji ask

"…. I've never really thought about it" Naruto said.

"So you still havent figure out your feelings for Hinata?" Kiba smirk.

"I don't like her dint I tell you" Naruto said.

"So what if I were to tell you Hinata wants to move on" Neji smirk.

"Huh move on?"

"You know since you don't like her she'd figure out she would want to keep liking you since you don't like her back and she is trying her hardest to move on…" Neji said.

"Oh…." Naruto said.

"You know Gaara has taken some interest in her" Sasuke said.

"I've notice too" Kiba said.

"And I don't care Hinata is my best friedns not my girlfriend" Naruto said as he gets up and leaves "Bye see you tomorrow" Naruto added as he walk out.

"Oh, Naruto I know you like Hinata, all the time you never looked at us in the eye" Neji said.

"I don't really know if I like her" Naruto said quietly and left.

"Ha told you that Dobe likes Hinata" Sasuke said.

"So obvious" Kiba said.

*Where Naruto is..

Naruto P.O.V

I wonder? If I really have feelings for Hinata? Ive never thought about me and Hinata together, but today when she gave me the kiss in the cheek I felt like moving in front to get it on the lips. Hinata is important of course I care about her but in that way I have never thought about it and Hinata she had guts to even say that she loved me but I on the other hand dint even respond to that well. As I got home I took a shower at and then to bed. When I fell asleep I had a dream a really weird dream.

DREAM

Naruto walks in to his house where she finds Hinata laying on the bed sleeping.

"I'm home honey"

"Naruto" She wakes up and runs to hug and literaly jumps on him."Welcome back Honey" Hinata softly said while she and Naruto started to Makeout.

WAKES UP

Huh that was a weird dream but Hinata look so grown up her body was better her hair longer and she got alittle taller. I get up to go get a drink of water and then came back to my bed and took a nap.

BACK TO DREAM

Night came and Hinata and Naruto went to sleep.

"Naruto I love you" Hinata said.

"I love you too" Naruto said as he grab her waist and unclip her bra.

"Naruto…"Hinata said knowing what's coming next.

"Common Hinata" Naruto said

"Naruto we have our little Narumi, what you want more" Hinata said.

"Sure" Naruto said. Hinata standed up and was about to go to the bathroom when the bra fell.

"Oi Hinata" Naruto stands up and grabs Hinata and brings her to his bed.

"Naruto you're really sneaky arent you" Hinata giggle.

NARUTO WAKES UP.

What did I just dream? I'm blushing huh. Wait Hinata was…AHH I should just ignore it for the day. Narumi?

Normal P.O.V

Naruto walks out and goes pick up Hinata. Hinata was waiting in the steps.

"Hi Naruto"

"Hello H-Hinata"

"Do you have a fever couse your burning up" Hinata touch his forehead.

"No I'm f-fine" Naruto said moving away from her.

"HEY OVER HERE" TenTen said.

"Okay common Naruto, TenTen is waiting for us over there" Hinata said as she takes Naruto's hand and runs over to TenTen.

"Naruto what's wrong with you" TenTen ask.

"Oh nothing" Naruto said.

"Well Hello there my very good friend what's up with you huh" Neji said. "You know you're blushing like crazy even Hinata can see that" Neji whispered in Naruto's ear.

"No im not" Naruto said blushing.

"HINATAA" Gaara goes running towards her for a hug. As Gaara reaches for a hug but when he does Naruto pulls Hinata towards him, Naruto had him hand on Hinata's waist and Gaara falls to the floor.( Just think of Gaara like Sanji from one piece or the pervy sage]

"Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Oh Hinata look Ino coming" Naruto looked at her and Grin wich made Hinata blush.

"Ah you guys look so cute together" TenTen said.

"WAAH" Hinata and Naruto say as the let go of each other.

"Hinata" Gaara said crying anime tears.

"What's wrong" Hinata said as she kneels down next to him.

"Hinata" He quickly hugs her which made her fall on him.

"Ha got you" Gaara said.

"Ehh" Hinata said blushing. Gaara looks at Naruto and sticks his tongue out.

"I swear these guys are going to end up killing Hinata" TenTen said.

"It's okay just let them be" Ino said.

"Hey arent you going to do something about about it Neji" TenTen ask.

"Nahh but if they hurt my cousin I'll kill them" Neji said as he interlock fingers with TenTen. "Common TenTen lets go" He added as he pulls her and leave".

"Hinata lets go common" Naruto said as he pulls Hinata out of the hug. He grabs her hand and leaves.

"Naruto?" Se was blushing couse instead of holding her hand he interlocks fingers with her. Naruto liked how her hand was so small. It fit perfectly between his fingers.

"Huh Gaara?" Ino questioned.

"Yea?" Gaara said.

"You like Hinata don't you?" Ino ask.

"Why are you asking?" Gaara ask.

"Well you always close to her and you get jealous when Naruto is around Hinata" Ino said.

"And what if I do"

"Well do you know what Hinata is going trough now"Ino said.

"Uh what do you mean"

"Okay well Naruto and Hinata have know each other for 10 years….And it was like about 4 months ago when Hinata had confess to Naruto…."

"SHE LIKE NARUTO" Gaara scream.

"SHHHHHH" Ino said.

"What happen?" Gaara said.

"Well Naruto rejected her.." Ino said.

"WHAT HE DOSENT deserve HER" Gaara screamed.

"Well he still wasn't sure about his feelings towards her even now we don't even know if he likes or loves her?"

"Well he can't have her I'll make sure of that" Gaara said.

"Oh and watch out.." Ino said as she turn around to go to her class. (They walk it together to school]

"Huh what do you mean" Gaara said.

"There's something controlling her mind, some kind of curse" Ino said. As she left Gaara wanted to know more about it but couldn't so he left to his class.

*With Hinata and Naruto (Or in class]

"Naruto can you let go, everyone will think were dating"

"So..?"

"Huh?"

As they got to class Hinata felt his hand fall out of hers. Somehow she dint want it to happen.

THANK YOU for reading you guys who read this are awesome...(:


	16. Is it a date?

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto! (:

Check out my other story..(:

If you wonder where I get the outfit ideas I get them from this famous youtuber, I think you guys know her It's Bethany well known as MacBarbie07..Check her out girls...her outfits are super cute..(:

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said. Naruto walks over to Kiba and Sasuke.

"What's up" Naruto said.

"Well Ino told us everything" Sasuke smirk.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"This morning" Kiba giggle.

"Nothing happen..oh look class is starting" Naruto said as he walk to his seat. The teacher walks in with a box full of papers.

"CLASS I will show you how the seat assigments will work for this semester" The teacher Iruka said.

"New seats awesome" Everyone said.

"OKAY this time it will be different In this box I have numbers from 1-10.."

"But theres 19 people.." Kiba screamed out.

"I dint finish, Anyways there double number so 2 people will get the same number wich will be partners oh and one more thing we will have a new student coming tomorrow" Iruka explained. "Who would go first" Iruka ask.

"Me" Kiba said

"Okay" Iruka said. Kiba goes up and gets number 5.

Kiba got 5

Naruto got 10

Sasuke got 4

Ino got 4

Sakura got 3

Hinata got 10

Choiji got 1

Karin got 3

TenTen got 8

Shino got 5

Shigetsu got 6

Jugo got 6

Konkuro got 1

Temari got 2

(The next 2 are Karin's friends that are unnamed so I made a name up for them]

Ayame got 7

Nami got 7

Lee got 8

Sai got 9

Shikamaru got 2 (I know I haven't put Shikamaru in the group but later on]

"So that means the new student will be Sai's partner" Iruka said.

*Lunch

"Wow Hinata guess were all the way in the back" Naruto said.

"Y-yea" Hinata responded blushing. 'Stop it Hinata don't think wrong' Hinata thought.

"SASUKE I'm with you it's like we were destined" Ino said as she was in a place were unicorns will fly by the colorful rainbow.

"No" Sasuke replied coldly. Kiba started to get mad that flames came from behind making it look like there was an explosion happening from behind.

"Yo Kiba calm down" Naruto trying not to laugh.

"WHYYYY!" Sakura fell on her knees.

"What's wrong Sakura" Hinata ask.

"I'M WITH KARIN" Sakura crying anime tears.

"It's okay atleast your not with any of these 3 guys" Ino said looking at them.

"HEY was that suppose to be an insult?" Naruto questioned.

"You're an idiot" Ino face palm.

"HINATAAA" Gaara said running to give her a hug.

"Not him again" Naruto whispered which everyone heard him except Hinata. As he was about to throw a hug to Hinata when Naruto says "Hey Hinata" Hinata turns around fully which made Hinata move alittle more forward to Naruto making Gaara fall on the table.

"Gaara are you okay" Hinata said worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gaara said as he throws himself on her. "Got you" Gaara said. As everyone sees them hugging they all turn at Naruto who was clenching his fist and then walks away. "I think class is about to start" Naruto said coldly. Hinata saw him leave and gently got out of the hug and ran towards Naruto. "Wait Naruto" Hinata said. Naruto just kept walking and Hinata kept running till they got to his locker he her a bang. His eyes slowly glance and the girl who had fallen she was on her knees breathing hard. Her sparkling eyes look up at him "I finally cought up to you" Hinata gently smiled. Neruto couse this to blush so he turned back to his locker and grabs his books. He then kneels at her level and grins. Her hand reaches for a big hug. "Hinata are you okay" Naruto said. She suddenly lets go and blushes so red "I-it w-wasent m-m-me" She said looking at the floor. "Oh here let's go" He takes his hand out and Hinata takes it and gets up. Naruto and Hinata slowly go to their next class.

*Afterschool

"Naruto" Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata" Naruto grin.

"C-can y-you c-come with m-m t-to t-the mall…"

"S-sure Hinata" Naruto blushing thinking it was a date. "Is this a d-date?" Naruto ask.

"Huh?" Hinata was red,red,red,red and red. 'He thinks it's a date' Hinata thought.

"W-well T-TeTen b-b-birthday I-is o-on Monday a-and I-I w-want t-to b-buy h-her s-something b-but I-I d-don't w-want t-to g-go a-alone" Hinata said blushing.

"Sure H-Hinata I would l-love to go" Naruto said.

"Okay I'll see you Saturday"

"okay"

*SATURDAY

Hinata went and took a shower then went to her room she wanted to impress Naruto so she threw all the clothes she had. She had 2 outfits in mind.

The first was a knit sweater from Brandy Melville and shorts that are floral print from Brandy Melville with brown boots from Pacsun.

The second outfit is a colorful floral dress from pacsun and a white vest from forever 21 and the same boots from pacsun.

She then decided to go with the second outfit.

*At the mall

Hinata and Naruto were talking trough the phone.

"Hinata where are you" Naruto ask.

"I'm at Forever 21" Hinata said.

"Okay I'll be there" Naruto said as he hung up. As Hinata turns and looks at the clothes. Someone pokes her from behind she turns around and sees 3 handsome guys.

"May I help you"

"You're beautiful. Can I have your number?" One of the guys said winking at her.

"Huh?"

'Those guys seem like there 20 while im only 17' Hinata thought.

'Give them a chance' Hinari said.

'No I don't even know them' Hinata said.

'So I could meet them' Hinari said.

"Hey so can I?" The guy ask.

"Well sorry no" Hinata said. He grips her hands.

"Common don't be like that, give me a chance" He said leaning closer and closer. Hinata tried to get out but she couldn't. Hinata then moved her head down. 'I don't want this' Hinata thought. "Naruto" she whispers.

'HINATA' Naruto could here Hinata.

"Is that your boyfriend" The guy ask.

"…."

"If it is well to bad she's going to end up on someone else lips" The guy said.

"No….don't…"

"What it's not like it's your first kiss"

"…."

"Ha It is well must be my lucky day then" The guy said as he leaned toward her when someone pulled away Hinata.

"What the hell you ruined her first kiss"

"SHUT UP" Naruto said furiously.

"For being her boyfriend and yet haven't kissed her you sure are a gay or something" The guy laugh. Naruto punches the guy and he pulled Hinata closer to Him. He had his hand around her waist and her face was literally squish on Naruto's chest. The smell of Ramen was all over him. Hinata was blushing like a tomato.

"I would wait till she is okay with it" Naruto said. 'Wait does that mean Naruto wants to kiss me' Hinata blushed even more. "We don't have time for you Naruto added as he left with Hinata he let go of her waist and interlock fingers with her.

"Naruto?" Hinata ask nervously.

"Yes?" Naruto said still holding her hand.

"Thank you" Hinata said as she tackles a hug to him. Naruto blushes and looks at Hinata.

"It's okay" Naruto said.

As they go to many different store they couldn't find anything till they went in the Jewelery store where they found a necklace with a Kunai on it. Naruto and Hinata take the kunai. Hinata and Naruto decided to pay half so it will be both. Naruto and Hinata decided to take a break so they went to the smothie shop.

"Naruto how much do you have left" Hinata ask.

"100 yen/1 dollar" Naruto said. "How about you" he added.

"120 yen/$1.20" Hinata said.

"That's only enough for one smoothie" Hinata said.

"We could share"

"Huh? Okay then" Hinata blushed.

As they got the smothie they sat down and started to talk. They had decided on a strawberry smothie. They put both straws in the smoothie and started to drink. When they almost finish they smothie the look up at each other. As they look up to each other their lips brush. Naruto and Hinata stared at each other with wide eyes. Hinata fainted and Naruto stood there blushing. 'Her lips were soft' Naruto said.

When Hinata wakes up she wakes up on Naruto's car.

"Hinata your awake" Naruto said.

"Huh Naruto what happened" Hinata ask.

"Well we kinda like touch our lips and you fainted" Naruto said slightly blushing.

"…." Hinata blush grew.

"Do you want to go home it's already 5:00pm" Naruto said.

"Before I go I need to ask a favor" Hinata said.

"Yes?"

"Well Hinari already wants the full day and since you're my best friends can she spend it with you" Hinata nervously ask. "I know im asking to much-" Hinata was cut off.

"It's okay I'll do it"

"Monday? Next week" Hinata ask. Spring break is next week.

"Sure but….I'll do it if you would stay over at my house" Naruto ask.

"Why?"

"It's because my god father is going to away for the week and I don't want to feel Lon-" He was cought of by Hinata "Sure"

The phone wrings.

"Oh It's my dad I got to go" Hinata said.

"Okay bye Hinata"

"Wait Naruto…bye" Hinata gives him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for everything you've done today I appreciate it". Naruto watches Hinata leave.

*Monday….

"TENTEN" Hinata comes running with Naruto.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They both jumped on her for a big and long hug.

"Thank you" TenTen.

"Here" they both use their hands and gave the present to TenTen so she could know they both bought it for her.

"Aww are you guys finally a couple" TenTen said.

"No were best friends" Hinata said. TenTen and Naruto looked at her, she had a serious face with no blush, NO BLUSH.

"Wait you don't like Naruto anymore" TenTen ask.

"Well Naruto is my best friend I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship" Hinata stated seriously and again NO BLUSH.

Naruto's P.O.V

I stayed quiet now that I love her she doesn't. It was just like Neji said you ruin your chance. It's true I did ruin it and now that I want Hinata I cant have her. I wanted to be the first one Hinata kiss, but I bet she now has a crush on Gaara. Why do I feel like going up to Gaara and beating the crap out of him.

Hinata's P.O.V

It's true I still love Naruto but I'll Fade my feelings little by little even if it takes forever he will never love me back.

Normal P.O.V

"HINATA" Gaara ran to hug her but Naruto dint move Hinata or anything. Actully Gaara miss fighting over Hinata with Naruto.

"Naruto is there something wrong with you" Gaara said still holding Hinata.

"No, TenTen I'm gonna get going so you guys don't worry about me" Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked at him.

"I'll go for a walk you stay here with TenTen and **Gaara**" Naruto said as he left.


	17. Hinata outburst

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(:

Thanks to my reviews...

yandaime98

randomperson28

Hello

mannieskeddie

tastybigsexy

Tormound

I love you guys (:

Now to the story

.

*With Naruto..

Ahh what should I do should I just give up on her. What I never go back on my word so when I say Hinata is mine she is mine. Wait I just sounded like a pervert….Oh shit.

"Hello excuse me?" Said a girl who had the same hair style as Hinata but was blonde. She was like another Hinata But Hinata was more beutifull.

"Hello?" I said.

"Um do you know where Konoha High is?" The girl ask having a slight blush. Why is she blushing?

"Oh I go to Konoha High, I could escort you there" I ask.

"Okay" She said. The whole walk was quiet for when she told me what grade I was in? I responded telling her he was in junior. I somehow think she's that knew student in our class. I told her that there's a chance she would be in our class.

Normal P.O.V

"Here's the office I'll be heading out bye" Naruto said.

"Oh I'm Shion by the way" She said with a smile.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto said as he walk away.

Naruto finds TenTen and Ino walking to class.

"HEY" he suddenly waves at them while running up to them.

"Oh Naruto, Hinata was worried about you" TenTen said as he elbowed him.

"She was?" Naruto said trying to hide the blush.

"Well of course you dummy, she still loves you and you guys are best friends" Ino said.

"Oh" Naruto blushed.

As the entered class Hinata was sitting alone in the back her head was down corvering her face. As he walk he sat down and look at her. Hinata was calmly sleeping. 'She looks so cute' Naruto thought.

"Hinata…" Naruto softly said. She jumps up and looks at him.

She was suddenly so close to Naruto who was 2 inches away from her. They both stayed like that when suddenly Iruka came in. They both looked away with there faces super RED. As Iruka took attendance they called Hinata but she dint answer. Everyone looked back when they called her name.( Like common in school when you take attendance they always look at the people who's names where called] They saw Naruto and Hinata looking away blushing RED.

"HINATA" Iruka screamed.

"H-here" She said quietly.

"WOW I wonder what you guys were doing all alone in the corner." Ino smirk. They blushed even more while everyone else was laughing. As Iruka was finishing attendance he started to speak up about the new student who would be coming.

"NOW class make our new friend feel at home" Iruka said as Shion walk in.

"Hi my name is Shion" Shion smiled.

"EHHH she looks like HINATA" TenTen stood up and look at her.

"OI Hinata is that your twin" Sakura litterally scream across the room. Hinata was still red but it calm down alittle.

"Huh I-I Don't know h-her" She said softly.

"Take a set next to Sai" Iruka smiled at her. Sai raise his hand and Shion walk over to where she was.

"Hi Naruto" She turns around to see Naruto.

"Oh Hey Shion" Naruto said.

The whole time in class Shion could her Naruto and Hinata talking or giggling. She got annoyed.

* At Lunch..

Hinata and TenTen where getting there food.

"Hey Hinata so what happen with Naruto?" TenTen smirk.

"….N-nothing" Hinata turn super red.

"Aww common that cant be nothing" TenTen pouted.

"N-nothing" Hinata said.

"But the how come you're as read as a tomato" TenTen teased.

"O-okay w-well.." Hinata stuttered.

"Yes?" TenTen was now interested in the conversation.

"M-me a-and Naruto.." Hinata blush was calming down.

"YOU KISS" TenTen hope she said yea.

"NO" Hinata was now blushing again.

"Oh Then WHAT?" TenTen said.

"Well….m-me and N-Naruto w-were 2 I-inches away f-from e-each o-others f-face" Hinata blush.

"Wait so you almost kiss?"

"There I-i told you n-now lets g-go" Hinata said as she fast walk to the table.

*At the Lunch table…

Shion runs towards Naruto and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I only know you and I feel lonely..so I came here" Shion smiled.

"That's Hinata's seat" Sakura said with a fake smile.

" It's okay I can sit in the extra seat" Hinata smiled.

The table was in a circle with 8 seats. It was like this.

Naruto next to him was Shion and Kiba. Next to Kiba was Ino. Next to Ino was Sasuke. Next to Sasuke was Sakura. Next to Sakura was TenTen. Next to TenTen was Hinata. Next To Hinata was Shion and Shion was next to Naruto.

(Do you get it?]

The whole time Hinata was talking to TenTen. Naruto would talk to her at some points but then Shion would intrude and bring up another subject. Sakura, Ino and TenTen gave each other a glare knowing that girl she wants Naruto. So TenTen started to smirk and Ino and Sakura giggle. Sasuke and Kiba were talking about the tryouts for soccer next week.

"Hey Naruto" Ino said.

"Yea" Naruto turns around.

"What happen over there with you and Hinata this morning?" Ino smirk while Naruto and Hinata turn red.

"N-nothing" They both said at the same time. They look at each other and started to laugh.

"Aw you guys are so cute together" Sakura giggled.

"…." Naruto and Hinata turned redder.

'Muhahahahaha our planned work' TenTen thought.

'I know right' Sakura thought.

'Now let's see Shion's reaction' Ino thought. Shion was just thoughtless, and jealous.

"Wait Naruto she's your girlfriends?" Shion ask glaring devil eyes at her.

"N-" Naruto was cut of by Hinata/Hinari.

"Yes, Is there a problem I hope you weren't trying to to make him yours" Hinari smirk. "Are you jealous boo" Hinari giggled.

"…a-" Naruto was about to speak but TenTen and Sakura gave him death glares if he dare speaks.

"Huh I wasn't jealous what are you talking about?" Shion voice change to soft voice.

"Oh common I saw those glares you gave me I'm not blind" Hinari giggle.

"STOP Hinari just calm down she's knew here don't act like that" Naruto looked at her with eyes full of anger.

"Hinari?" TenTen said.

"That's her name?" Sakura said.

Hinata pops back up looks at Shion.

"Sorry.." Hinata says as she speed walks to the bathroom.

"Huh?" Shion question.

"Sometimes her mind goes blank" Naruto said.

"Wait so you guys aren't going out?" Shion ask.

"…n-no" Naruto blushed.

"but he wants to…" Ino smirk.

"SHUT UP" Naruto face was a tomato. That dint fool anyone he does like Hinata.

Naruto stands up "I'm going to look for Hinata".

"AWWW" They all say except for Shion.

"Shut up" Naruto walks away. Shion gets up.

"Hey Shion were are you going" Sakura stands up in front of her.

"Oh I'm going with Naruto" Shion softly smiles.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you go" Ino followed next to Sakura.

"Why?" Shion ask.  
"Just let them be" TenTen said.

"Oh I thought he needed help" Shion trying to act innocent.

"He doesn't need help he can handel himself" TenTen said.

"Oh well in that case I'm going to the bathroom" Shion walks away.

"You know she's going overther right" Ino tells TenTen and Sakura.

"Yea we know" They both said.

*With Hinata…

Hinata's P.O.V

Again I had to ruin everything. Why do this always happen? As I go outside the breeze came to me fast. Today was cold not much like winter. The breeze came onto me giving me chills from top to bottom. I wrap my arms around me trying to warm myself up. As I look to my side there was a tree. That tree was beautiful. It was a Sakura tree, the petals were as pink as Sakura's hair. I sat on the tree, I think I was feeling to tired from walking and yesterday. I couldn't stop blushing, Naruto wants me to sleep over at his house on spring break.

Naruto's P.O.V

God where can Hinata be?

"Excuse me have you see a girl in Navy hair that is about 5'0 ft" I ask to the boy who was outside by a fountain.

"That girl" He points towards a Sakura tree. I turn around and run towards the tree. I see Hinata sitting in the tree. I was amaze to see how beautiful she looked. The petals flew to her, her hair dazzled and move at the same paste as the wind. I walk up to her and sat next to her quietly trying not to disturb her sleep. She look so peacefull I just want to…WAIT what Am I thinking? Oh Shit I'm being a pervert.

"Naruto.." Hinata mumbled in her sleep. Huh Hinata said my name , Ehh why Am I blushing.

Normal P.O.V

Hinata hugs Naruto's waist and pulls him closer.

"Naruto" Hinata mumbles.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispers.

"I still love you" She whispers so light but Naruto heard. Naruto blush grew to a tomato. He suddenly wraps his arms around her.

*5 Minutes Later….

Shion walks outside and sees Naruto sitting on a tree. 'Doesn't he look so cute' Shion thought. Shion walks closer and closer till she sees Naruto sleeping and HINATA there too. 'Why are they cuddling?' Shion thought. Shion was about to wake them up when she felt 2 hands cover her mouth pulling her back. They walk away into the school.

"HEY what the hell?" Shion looked at them pissed.

"You were trying to wake up there sleep?" Sakura said.

"and?" Shion said.

"Why do you like Naruto you bearly even know him?"

"No, I meet him when we where small" Shion said as she walk away.

"Hey Sakura" TenTen scream running towards her.

"What?" Sakura ask.

"I have the picture" TenTen smirk and laugh.

"Good now we'll get payback" Ino giggle.

*With Hinata and Naruto….

Hinata's P.O.V

Huh I feel someone holding me. I slowly open my eyes and see 2 strong arms wrap around my shoulders. My face was buried in Naruto's chest. WAIT NARUTO…..? Why am I holding his waist. AHHHHH my face its so red.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto wakes up and sees Hinata red face.

"Oh Hi Hinata" Naruto said still holding her.

"Ehh" Hinata got super red and fainted.

"HINATA" Naruto said. Naruto then put her head on his lap and waited, waited till she woke up.

*20 min Later….

"Huh?" Hinata stands up and looks up at Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata blushed.

"Hinata" Naruto grinns.

"Ehh" Hinata was about to faint when Naruto grabs her shoulders.

"Hinata you better not faint" Naruto smirk.

"Wait how about class" Hinata ask panicking.

"Well we've been out here about a period" He said getting closer.

"Wait WHAT?" Hinata said.

"It's okay Hinata school is about to finish in 5 minutes" He looked at Hinata and laugh.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Hinata ask.

"You just look so cute when you panic" He smirk which couse her to blush. There faces were close and they looked at each other but Hinata looked away. He picks her head up with a finger.

"Hey what's wrong?" He grinned.

"Ehh….n-nothing" Hinata stutter so much.

"HEY HINATA" TenTen scream running her way with Neji.

"OH TenTen" Hinata smiled.

"HINATA" Gaara said running towards her luckily Naruto pulled Hinata. Gaara and Naruto kept pulling Hinata when Neji grab Hinata.

"What are you doing to my cousin you're going to kill her" Neji gave them evil glares.

"Well Gaara here keeps annoying her"

"HEY I was just trying to give her a hug and you don't let me…..WAIT YOUR JEALOUS" Gaara smirk.

"Huh…EHH" Naruto blushed. "SHUT UP" Naruto screamed.

"Common let's go" TenTen said to Hinata.

"Okay, Everyone see you later."

' I'm not going to give up' Naruto smirk.

THANKS FOR READING and review.

Next week I'm going to add some of the other couple's...Which might be fillers.

I can't wait till I write about spring break, when Naruto and Hinata sleepover at his house...and NARUTO a DAY WITH HINARI (:

Cant wait Love you guys (:

PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS...I REALLY WANT YOUR IDEAS...3


	18. Filler SasuSaku

Well sorry I haven't updated but I'ts actually good news...(:

_I'm working on a Naruhina AMV ^-^ but I haven't finish cause I've been working hard on It...when I'm done I will give you the page so you can watch it...^-^ I'll appreciate it if you'd watch it... One more thing* If you guys have good Naruhina fanfics please tell me because when I tried to read a Naruhina fanfic is usually all about Sasusaku...I'm not against it but I think there is to much Sasusaku which is good couse if Sasuke ends up with Sakura then Naruto will defenitly end up with Hinata (:_

_Oh one more thing...Sorry this story is short __

Filler

* A week after the party…

Sakura P.O.V

I lay In my bed thinking if what Sasuke said was actually true. Does Sasuke actually like me or was he just teasing me. I love him but how can he love me? Even if I go out with him how about Ino. She likes him but what about Kiba he's back? I keep asking at lot of questions to myself thinking what's wrong with me today. I heard the phone ring. A message? Who could it be? I unlock my phone to see SASUKE! EHH what does he want? I open up the text to see what was written on it…WHAT? I grab my bag got change and went to the park.

Text; Meet me at the park something bad happen to Ino.

I huried as fast as I can and when I got there I saw no one but Sasuke.

"Sasuke I thought you said that Ino was hurt?" I ask him confused. He pulls me and grabs my hand. I blush furiously.

"Well now that you're here lets do something, any suggestions?" Sasuke said while smirking. Wait is Sasuke trying to take me on a date?

Normal P.O.V

"Wait where's Ino?" Sakura ask.

"Sakura your clueless" Sasuke mumble.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Nothing lets go" Sasuke said.

"But where?" Sakura said.

"Let's go eat something" Sasuke said.

"Okay" Sakura smiled.

* At the Yogurt shop…

"Hey what yogurt do you want?" Sasuke ask her.

"Um strawberry and I'll pay Sakura told him while looking for money.

"No I'm paying.." Sasuke smirk.

"okay" Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke get their yogurts and sit down. They talk for a little bit till Sakura brought up the party.

"Sasuke?" Sakura ask.

"Yes?"

"W-well a-about t-the p-party w-we had?" Sakura looks up at Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sasuke looks up at her. They notice each other looking deep in thoughts. They stare at each others eyes. 'Wow she has beautiful emerald eyes' Sasuke lost in thoughts.

'Wow Sasuke and his Sexy onyx eyes…WAIT what am I thinking' Sakura thought.

"Ehhh" Sakura looks on the floor while blushing hard. He lifts her chin up.

"So what were you telling me?" Sasuke smirk.

"Ahh… ehhh….."

"What are you going to tell me" Sasuke smirk.

"Ahh I-is I-it t-true y-you l-like m-" She was cought of by Sasuke who quickly peck her on the lips.

"Does that explain your answer?" Sasuke smirk.

"EHHHHH" Sakura looks at him and blushes.

"Heh…Common finish up your yogurt" Sasuke said.

"O-okay…" Sakura blushed.

They keep eating till Sasuke looks at Sakura.

"W-What?" Sakura blushed.

"Does the strawberry yogurt taste good?" Sasuke said.

"Yea want to try it?" Sakura handed the yogurt to him. Sasuke was about to take the yogurt when he reaches to Sakura lips and Kisses her mouth to mouth. Sakura eyes widen but couldn't move. When he separated he lick his lips.

"The strawberry is indeed delicious" He smirk.

"…."

"Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura embraces Sasuke really hard.

"So you do like me huh?" Saskura smiled.

"That should be my question?" Sasuke smirk.

"Well It's a yes for me" Sakura giggled. He lifts her chin up and gently kisses her.

"Let's go" Sasuke said as he stands up and holds her hand.

"Okay" Sakura blushed from him interlocking fingers with her. Sakura and Sasuke walk out and go to the park.

*The park…

"Sakura? Where are you?" Sasuke called out.

"Over here Sasuke" Sakura smiled.

"Get down from there you're going to fall" Sasuke insisted. Sakura was on the monkey bars upside down.

"No I'm n-" Sakura was cut of when one of her legs slip out and fell. Sasuke ran over and slided on the ground when Sakura fell on top of him.

"You really and trouble" Sasuke smirk.

"Oops" Sakura giggled.

"Common let's go, it's getting late" Sasuke pick Sakura up and peck her lips.

"Sasuke..?"

"Hn"

"Well um…..are we actually g-going o-out?" Sakura blushed. He turns around and kisses her.

"If you want to" Sasuke smirk.

"I'd love to" Sakura lean over and kiss him.

"We should keep it a secret" Sasuke smirk.

"Why?"

"Well one Dobe would tease me and 2 I don't want the fan girls chasing you to death" Sasuke smirk.

"Okay" Sakura smiled.

Thank's for reading and Review...^-^


	19. Filler NejiTen

Sorry I'm making the fillers so short but I will try to update sonner..(:

watch?v=t4-0h7FRI2w This is my Naruhina AMV tell me if you like it or not /.\

Filler….

Neji and TenTen were on the phone having a conversation. She ask Neji is she could get them some chocalates because her stomach hurts. Neji understood and went to the store and bought some chocolates.

"Who is it?" TenTen ask.

"It's me Neji" Neji trying to enter fast because there were some fan girls following him.

"Oh" She quickly opens the door and lets him in.

"Here" he hands her a bag full of chocolates. She was so happy and kissed him.

"Thank you" TenTen smiled. TenTen look at the chocalates it was to much. She had 5 Hershey bars, 2 crunch one's, and 3 KitKat.

"Why so much?" TenTen ask.

"I don't know?" Neji smirk.

"Let me guess you want me to feed you some" TenTen giggle.

"No.. but sure" Neji smirk. Neji and TenTen sat and cuddle while watching anime.

"Which one do you want to see?" TenTen ask.

"What do they have on" Neji ask.

"Umm Kimi ni todoke and Flowers of Evil" TenTen said.

"Flowers of Evil?" Neji ask.

"Yea It's new show" TenTen giggled at Neji's cuteness.

"Put it on" Neji said.

"Okay…" TenTen smiled.

*Coments while watching it.

"WTF is that" Neji felt disgusted.

"Eww he stole her Gym uniform and smells it" TenTen almost vomit.

"Weird show" Neji smirk. TenTen took the lat bite of her Kit Kat. Neji then kisses her and takes the piece of the Kit Kat. They kept trying to take away when they pulled apart to get some air. Neji had the Kit Kat and ate it.

"Hey no fair" TenTen pouted making Neji smirk. He had a Kit Kat pack in his Jacket. He took it out and showed it to TenTen. TenTen literally chase him around.

"Mine I must have it" TenTen scream chasing him everywhere.

"I'll give it to you but you have to do something for me" Neji smirk.

"What is it?" TenTen stop chasing him.

"I'll feed it to you" He smirk. A blush crept up from her, but she wanted to.

"Fine.." TenTen blush. Neji sat down and tap his legs making TenTen sit on them.

"Neji.." TenTen said.

"Yeah" Neji said.

"Only today okay" Ten Ten added.

"Okay" Neji smirk. He started to put the chocolate and he then waited. TenTen slowly leaned and tried to take the chocolate away but Neji mad it hard for her. He created only small openings which made TenTen furios. TenTen then had an idea and smirk. She pulled away and look at Neji.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me" TenTen smrik as she took her shirt of. She had a white tank top reaveling the color of the bra. He thought and saw she was probably like a B almost to c size. He started to slightly blush he thought he was a pervert for thinking like that. She then untied her 2 buns making her hair flow down. Neji jaw drop when TenTen lean and took the kitkat out of his mouth with her tongue and at it.

"Haha got you" TenTen giggle. Neji smirk.

"Well it certainly is hot here" Neji said taking of his shirt only seing his well form six pack. TenTen blush.

"I see you hate loosing" TenTen evil laughed.

"You understand now, silly little girl" Neji smirk.

"HEY I'm not silly and little I'm 17 already" TenTen said.

"I'm 18" Neji smirk.

"Well I am taller" TenTen said. "I'm 5'7" TenTen added.

"I'm 5'10" Neji said.

"Ughh" TenTen pouted. She went and sat on the corner. Neji thought she look so cute, she was small but not as small as Hinata. He sat next to her.

"You know something you can beat me at" Neji said.

"What?" TenTen said looking at his eyes.

"How cute you are" Neji smirk. She blushed and pressed his lips onto hers making her fall ontop of him. They satyed making out for 20 minutes till they check at the time.

"Hey it's 12:00am" Neji surprised her parents hadn't come home.

"Yeah" TenTen said.

"Why aren't your parents here?" Neji ask.

"I…..don't….have any…I've never met them" TenTen said with a weak smiled trying not to cry. "Why do you think I don't have a last name" she added.

"You do have one" Neji said.

"No I don't?" TenTen protested.

"Yeah Hyuga TenTen" He smirk. She hug him and kissed him.

"Well I got to go" Neji said getting up. She grab his hand and he turned around and look at her confused.

"No…..I mean c-can you s-stay" TenTen blushed.

"Yeah.." Neji sat back down.

"Call your parents…." TenTen told him.

"I live alone…" Neji stated.

"Oh…" TenTen said.

*In the room

"I only have one bed…" TenTen blushed.

"I'ts okay I don't bite" Neji smirk. Neji and TenTen layed on the bed close to each other. Neji held her close while TenTen couldn't stop blushing.

"Neji…"

"Yeah"

"At Home don't you ever feel alone" TenTen ask.

"Yeah….." Neji frown.

"If you ever feel lonely y-you c-could c-come o-over" TenTen burst red of blushed.

"I'd love that" Neji smirk trying to hide the blush.

"Neji I love you" TenTensaid

"I love you too" Neji smirk.

Thank you for reading...


	20. Fangirls ATTACK

Hey guys well I am happy I finally reach 20 chapters...I tried to make this one a little bit longer (: Oh I've been thinking that I want to make another story but with Naruto and Hinata in it as Sawako and Kazehaya from kimi ni todoke(I'm not going to make it the same just change some stuff]. I want to but I don't know if you guys want it and I want to keep this series a little longer.

-I don't own Naruto..:(

***Last Day of school before spring break starts…**

"I can't believe it there this girl hanging out with my Naruto"

"No fair he's mine"

"Girls remember the Fan club president said We shall share Naruto to every fan girl club"

"I wonder why we have a meeting"

"Remember we've been getting ready with all our training for when we come back to school one of us shall steel his heart"

"We'll it's obvious It's going to be me"

"No me"

"Hey he wouldn't prefer a with over snowhite wouldn't he"

"Oh well but I got dibs on Sasuke"

"I got dibs on Neji"

"Neji is like an angel from heaven, while Naruto is a god, and Sasuke looks like a hard guy to get"

"He must be the devil then"

"GIRLSS CALM DOWN" Everyone calm down.

"I president of the fan club will make separate groups depending on the guy you want" Karin smirk

"May I say a word"

"Yes" Karin ask.

"We'll girls guess what?"

"What?" everyone said

"KIBA IS BACK"

"WHAT?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Some girls fainted while some started changing to Kiba's fan girl group.

Naruto had 30 fan girls.

Sasuke had 25 fan girls.

Neji had 20 fan girls.

Kiba had 27 fan girls.

"President who do you want dibs on"

"Is it obvious of course My Sasuke, GIRLS one more thing there will be a captian for each group"

"Are you going to be captian for Sasuke group"

"YES and Ayame will be for Kiba, Nami for Neji and for Naruto it will be this girl who had contact with him…our new member SHION"

"May I have a word" Shion ask.

"Yes"

"We'll here I have pictures of the girls who have been around them lately" Shion said. "Here this is TenTen for Neji's group, I believe they are going out" She added.

"WHATTT? This can't be happening" All Neji's fan girls said.

"Okay Now this is Sakura and I believe they have something going on" Shion said.

"UGHH I'm going to kill that Bitch" The Sasuke fan girls said.

"Oh and Kiba… well This girl Ino had a whole lot of History with her and I think he wants her back" Shion said.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS THAT GIRL WOULD NEVER HAVE A CHANCE" The Kiba fan girls screamed.

"Oh and for my group…I heard that Naruto has fallen inlove with the Bitch of Hinata…." Shion starting to get mad.

"Not even the girl who confess to Him?" They all said in surprise.

"Yeah…" Shion said.

They all started to laugh "You must be joking"

"NO I'M NOT I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THIS" Shion screamed.

"WHAT?" They all got mad.

"I know how you feel…we shall put a stop to it" Shion smirk.

"I have an idea" said one of the fan girls.

* **Where Hinata is**…

Hinata was walking down the hallway alone. She was early to school because she needed to take something to the office.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hinata"

"What do you want?" Hinata ask as the girls where surrounding her. It was four fan girls.

"Leave Naruto alone" The girls said.

"Why? He's my bets friend and I wouldn't leave him only for you" Hinata said

"You ask for it" They said

One of the girls charge at Hinata but missed. Hinata then kick her making her fall. She turned around and 3 girls charge at her making her fall to the ground they started to punch her. She tried to get away but she couldn't. When they heard someone coming at the end of the hall they left her there lying on the floor. Hinata hurried and got up limping to the bathroom. She dint want anyone to see her like that. The pain kept hitting her. Well she dint expect to win since it was 4 against 1. She took her phone out and send Sakura a message. _Sakura I need you come but don't tell anyone_. Sakura appeared in the bathroom in 10 minutes.

"Hinata"

"I'm here in the bathroom"

"Is anyone out there"

"No"

"Okay" Hinata came out. Sakura saw he face. She had a black eye and scratches all over her neck. Sakura was getting mad.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Sakura clenching her fists.

"No Sakura it's okay I just need your make up to cover this up" Hinata trying to calm her down.

"NO THIS ISIN'T FAIR I NEED TO KNOW WHO DID THIS" She grab Hinata's shoulders.

"Owww" Hinata scream in pain.

"Hinata I barely touch you" Sakura confused.

"Sorry it's-" Hinata took her shirt of and showed her bruises.

"HINATA WHO DID THIS" Sakura scream.

"Calm down let's worry about that later just please cover this up" Hinata protested.

"Fine but tell me okay"

"Okay…."

After they put the cover up they went to class.

"Hinata who was it?"

"Umm….TenTen hey" Hinata trying to change the subject.

"Oh Hinata" TenTen came up and hug her.

"OWW" Hinata scream in pain.

"Hinata?"

"Oh I was kidding hehe" Hinata fake smiled trying to hide the pain. TenTen eyes Sakura and Sakura eyed Hinata and punch her palm. TenTen understand what Sakura meant.

"Hey…" The rest of the gang came walking but then stop and looked at Hinata and TenTen.

"HINATA WHO WAS IT?"

"Was what?"

"WHO HURT YOU?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said.

"TenTen calm down what are you talking about" Neji confused.

"SOMEONE HURT HER…" TenTen screamed at her.

"NOO IT'S NOT TRUE" Hinata screamed. Everyone was surprised.

"Then how come you're wearing make up and Oww when I barely even touch you" TenTen said.

"Nothing's wrong….." Hinata voice faded.

The bell rings….

Hinata goes to her class with Naruto.

"Hinata are you sure nothings wrong"

"No.."

"You know TenTen did that because she cares about you and she doesn't want anyone to hurt you just like us" He said. Hinata blush because by us he mentioned him too. 'He cares about me…Wait Hinata don't be stupid he's your best friend why wouldn't he care for her best friend' Hinata thought.

"Thanks…Naruto" Hinata smiled. Naruto grab her shoulder making Hinata squeak.

"Hinata? Please tell me if there's anything wrong. I am your best friend right…." Naruto frowned.

"Yeah" Hinata smiled. "Is that I fell and my shoulder is bruise"

"Oh.."

"Well let's go to class common" Hinata grab Naruto's hand making them both blush and ran to the class.

***Lunch…**

"Hinata" TenTen

"TenTen" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry TenTen" Hinata said.

"It's okay" TenTen hug her. Hinata squeak trying to hide the pain.

"Hinata?"

"Yes"

"please tell me" TenTen frowned.

"I'll tell you if you don't do anything and forget about it" Hinata voice shrink with defeat. Everyone closely leaned to see what was happening.

"It was….4 girls…" Hinata said in a low voice.

"And who are they?"

"Fan girls huh?" Sakura said.

"How do you know" Hinata confused.

"Yeah I saw 4 fan girls running down the halls and me and Sasuke notice them running from trouble" Sakura said. "I guess they could be Naruto fan girls" Sakura said.

"What? Me why me?" Naruto ask.

"They might be thinking you and Hinata have something going on" Sakura smirk.

"Ehh" Both Naruto and Hinata blush deepen.

"Hurry up day I just want it to end" Ino said.

"Hey guys guess what?" Sakura said.

"What" they said as they turn around and see Sakura next to Sasuke holding hands.

"Sakura don-" Sasuke sighed.

"Where going out" Sakura smirk.

"WHAT?"

***Naruto and Hinata walking home a.k.a After school**

"Naruto?" Hinata smiled at him.

"Yeah" he said having a tink of blush. 'Her smile is beautiful' he thought.

"Thank you" She smiled at him.

"Why do you keep saying thank you" Naruto said.

"Because of everything you've done" She smiled.

"You don't have to tell me every hour" Naruto grinned.

"No I'm going to tell you everyday wether you like it or not" Hinata giggle.

"You don't have too" He smirk.

"huh?" Hinata confused. He lean towards her ear and whispered.

"You can repay me later" He smirk.

Hinata P.O.V

What is it why am I getting so excited. I just can't wait for that day. I just feel like taking him all mine. Touching each others lips, cuddling. I want him all to myself but that sucks because he's not mine. Why am I having some perverted mind but at the same time he said I can repay him. I wonder what he wants. I smirk this can be interesting.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hinari?"

"Mind if I take over"

"Wait HINARI STOP"

Hinari P.O.V

When Naruto told me he can repay me later. I smirk. I wrapped my arms around him. "I can't wait" I smirk. He was surprised at first but then he wraps his arms around my waist. "Hinari huh?"

"Yeah" I smirk.

"Give me my Hinata back"

"Since when did she became yours" I said.

"Just give me her back" Naruto protested.

"Ha I can't wait till I'm alone with you, Only you and Hinata's body" I said laughing.

"Shut up" Naruto blushed.

"You know Hinata wants you.." Hinari giggle making Naruto blush.

Normal P.O.V

"Naruto?" Hinata started to blush.

"HINATA" Naruto suddenly grinn still having his arms wrap around her waist.

"What happened, what did Hinari tell you" Hinata ask still having her arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry" it was nothing bad Naruto blushed.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah and it better not be thank you" Naruto teased her.

"N-no it's a-actually sorry" Hinata let go of him and Naruto unwrap his hands of his waist. Naruto actually missed her and him that close.

"Hinata see you Monday….."

"Yeah…"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Hey make sure to review this or add it to your fav..(: I love you guys and I appreciate it for reading this..^-^

I hope I can increase my reviews hehe(:

-Love Your writer..xP


	21. Sunday Reunion

I don't own Naruto -.-

I have been thinking for my next story and I have decided to make...well it will be a surprise and It's obviously going to be Naruhina... Well hope you like this chapter and make sure to review and read...follow or put it as your favorite ...^-^

**SUNDAY (Day before Hinari is with Naruto]**

Hinata's P.O.V

Ah why can't I sleep or am I just so exicted to go with Naruto. I wonder what will happen…It's us ..alone…HINATA Stop getting Perverted thoughts. Like that will ever happen. God I hope this stupid blush dosent happen again like last time when he….EMBRACE ME. WAIT WHAT THE HELL I forgot what was happening. Hinata is such a baka. Well I think I should call TenT-…Huh a message I wonder from who. I unlock my phone and see it was TenTen who send me a message.

'_Hinata were going out to have a girls night want to come_…'

'_Sure and where_?' I replied back and happily got dress.

Hmm since it's only girls I can now were my crop tank top with daises on it from Forever 21 a cardian from brandy Melville, some high waisted shorts with some boots. My tummy showed alittle bit but I dint care couse it was only me and the girls.

_'At Yakiniku'_

_'Okay see ya'_

*** With TenTen, Sakura and Ino…**

"Ha were so evil" Sakura smirk.

"Yea she doesn't know Naruto is coming" Ino giggle.

"You are devils you know" Neji said.

"Yea we know" TenTen smirk.

"Oh Dobe is coming right now" Sasuke smirk.

"Yea were they only devils here" Sakura said.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Kiba.." Everyone says hi except for Ino who mumbled it.

"Come and Join us" Neji said.

"Okay" He was about to sit next to Neji when Neji put his hands on both seats.

"What the hell" Kiba said.

"No you sit next to Ino" TenTen smirk. Kiba blush but he didn't refuse and sat next to her.

"Hey Ino why don't you talk to ki-" TenTen was cut of by Ino.

"Oh look Naruto…." Ino smiled. Naruto look cofused when she saw Ino, Sakura and TenTen.

"Ehhh?" Naruto then death glares Sasuke. Naruto was wearing those basketball shirts that are cut of on the sides so you could see the inside of his well form body.

"WHAT THE HE-" Naruto scream at Sasuke.

"Just shut up and sit down…." Sakura said. Naruto ignored her and sat down next to Neji.

"Were is Hinata?" Sakura and Ino started to giggle while TenTen gave her a devil smirk.

'Something weird is about to happen, I must warn her' Naruto thought. He took his phone out Neji snatch it out of his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL GIVE ME BACK MY Phone" Naruto stop and saw Hinata. Hinata saw him to and they both blush. Hinata then look at TenTen grab her wrist and drag her out.

"Ha I knew Hinata would have come like that" Ino smirk.

"Yup she always dresses like that when she's around us" Sakura giggle.

"Shut up so do you" Ino said.

"Well atleast I don't just wear my sporst bra and some booty shorts" Sakura protested.

"And you remember that time you had your underwear one time when we came over to your house" Ino smirk.

"Shut up" Sakura furiously said. Kiba and Sasuke couldn't stop the nose bleed while Neji and Naruto kept talking about some soccer tryouts.

*** TenTen and Hinata…**

"TENTEN" Hinata said.

"oh Hey Hinata thank god you made it"

"WHY? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU" Hinata said.

"Well you see It was to get you and Naruto more closer than friends" TenTen scratch her back while trying to laugh sarcastically.

"It's not funny" Hinata said.

"Sorry" TenTen meant it.

"Well see you later I'm going ho-" Hinata was cut of by TenTen.

"No your not" she smrik and drag Hinata back to the group.

"TenTen noooo" Hinata trying to leave TenTen grip.

"No because I have something awesome inside….." TenTen said.

"What is it" Hinata ask.

"Cinnamon rolls" TenTen said.

"Count me in, but when I finish my rolls I'm leaving" Hinata said.

"Okay" TenTen smirk.

Hinata walk back inside and took the final spot which was next to Naruto. She had pink cheeks the whole time. Naruto kept glancing at her, he thought she look cute in that outfit. When Hinata got the roll she stuff it in her mouth making her cheeks look like a chipmunk when she turn and saw Naruto staring at her. They had a staring contest for 20 seconds before Naruto started to laugh at her.

"Whots sow funnei" She said with the roll still stuff in her mouth. Naruto din't want anyone to hear what he was going to tell her so instead he whispered to her "You look so adorable" Wich made Hinata red. Everyone else got suspicious about what happen and ask Naruto.

"What did you tell her" TenTen smirk.

"She look like a chipmunk…" Naruto said as Hinata nooded.

"Sure you did Naruto.." Kiba laugh.

"He was flirting" Ino protested.

"He might of said Meet me at my house" Sakura smirk. They both blush knowing what Sakura meant.

"Or-"

"SHUT UP" Naruto said.

The hours passed by Hinata kept trying to sneak out but TenTen dint let her.

"Guys I'm leaving with Sasuke bye" Sakura said.

"I'm going wih Neji" TenTen smirk.

"Hinata I'll take you home it's dark" Naruto told her she just nodded.

"I'll go alone" Ino said before Kiba would offer.

"No I'll take you it's getting dark"

"No it's fine"

"Suit yourself" She looked at everyone and left.

"Hey why dint you follow her?" Sakura said.

"What if something happens to her" TenTen said.

"I know, I'm going to follow her…." Kiba said walking out.

***Sakura and Sasuke**

"Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you know spring break I have nothing to do and if you wan-"

"Yeah I'll go I was going to ask you if you had anything for the weekend but I guess not" Sasuke said.

"that must be the longest sentence you have said" Sakura teased. He then leaned and kissed her for 15 minutes.

"This must be the longest kiss we've had" Sasuke smirk while looking at the blushy Sakura.

***TenTen and Neji**

"Neji….I'm so tired…carry me" TenTen whined like a little girl.

"Fine hurry get on my back" Neji said. TenTen got on Neji's back, she layed her head on his shoulder and turn to the side and kiss his cheek. Neji blushed. Then TenTen wraps her arms.

"I love you Neji"

"….."

"Huh Neji?"She peeks and tries to look at Neji but he was beat red.

"Neji hello?" TenTen waved her hand in front of his face.

"TenTen…."

"Yes" TenTen smiled.

"I….I love you" He said.

"…."

"TenTen" he turns and looked at her. She was beat red and therer faces were Inches away. He looked at her and lean over to kiss her. Luckily she return it.

"TenTen were here"

"This isn't my house" TenTen said.

"It's mine…" He said putting her down.

"Common let's go home" He SMILED at her and held his hand out so TenTen would take it. TenTen had a tear streaming down and tackle Neji to a big hug.

"Neji is the best" TenTen teared up a bit.

***Naruto and Hinata….**

"Hey Hinata don't forget tomorrow okay" Naruto smirk.

"Ehhh I dint forget…." Hinata blush.

"Okay good because I was thinking of going to places with you" Naruto said.

"You mean Hinari?" Hinata said.

"AHHH I forgot I was suppose to be with Hinari" Naruto shrugged.

"You did?" Hinata confused.

"Nah just kidding I meant the next day when you sleepover my house" Naruto smirk grew.

"Oh yeah…" Hinata blushed.

"Wow Hinata that is awesome"

"What's awesome…?" Hinata ask.

"You don't stutter in front of me anymore" Naruto said.

"What you miss my stutter" Hinata teased.

"Yeah…."

"Wait what? But you would always tell me when I stuttered it was weird…" Hinata confused.

"That was before I thought it was cute" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed.

"Well see you tomorrow" Naruto grinned.

"Goodbye Naruto" Hinata said. Before he left Hinata gave him a hug and then went inside. Naruto smirk.

***Ino and Kiba**

"It feels so lonely" Ino whispered. Kiba heard her even thought they were a little far away he was really good at hearing people from long distances. He saw a crew of just gang members. They saw Ino and got turned on. Slowly and slowly they got closer. Ino heard them coming so she started to run. She was scared it was 3 guys chasing her around. She was about to turn when she fell. She was trying to get up but her ankle hurted, she might of sprained it. The guy tried to touch her but with the other leg she kick him in the pickle making him fall on his knees.

"YOU BITCH YOU WILL PAY" The guy said as he started to rip her clothes of. Kiba saw the tears of sadness he couldn't stand it so he went up to the guy punching him right in the face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Kiba yelled. The guy took a gun out and pointed it at Ino as he was about to shoot the gun. Kiba got in front of Ino.

"SHIT RUN" The 3 guys ran off.

Kiba looked up at her and with his thumb he wide the tears away.

"Ino don't be sad it's alright now" He said. As he fell oh her. The bullet had strike Kiba on the side of his stomach.

"KIBA" Ino yelled.

"I'm okay it's you I'm worried common" Kiba tried to stand up but the pain hit him stabbing him deeper and deeper. Kiba lift her piggyback style.

"Kiba your hurt…" Ino said.

"Yeah I'm hurt, not having you by my side is what hurts me….this is nothing compare to that pain" Kiba weakly smile at her as he started walking towards the hospital. Ino was left speechless how can she had been so mean to him, why did she ignore him all he's done for her and this is how he treats her. Ino starts tearing up. She got off of Kibas back trying to hold her balance.

"Why did you get o-" Kiba was cut by Ino.

"You're right this pain I'm feeling about when you left me is nothing compare to yours" Ino said her eyes were pouring with tears she was so oblivious to Kiba. She put Kiba's arm around her neck and help him walk to the hospital.

*The next day….

Ino P.O.V

Were am I? huh why am I in the hospital…HOSPITAL WHAT THE HELL HAP- oh….? Tears start streaming down my face. I look up to see Sakura, TenTen and Hinata.

"Huh what are you doing her" I ask.

"Where here because we got a phone call about what happen?" Sakura ask her.

"3 guy….clothes rip….Kiba help…got shot.." Ino tears were streaming down.

"Don't worry Kiba will be fine he's out of surgery and resting" Sakura said patting her back.

"The doctor s-said it will be fine" Hinata said smiling at her.

"Don't worry Ino you can leave the hos-.."TenTen was cut of by Ino.

"NO I WANT TO WAIT FOR KIBA" Ino yelled and then covered her mouth with a blush on her face.

"Aww so tell me what happen" Sakura insisted. The door opens and it was Naruto. He goes in grabs Hinata hand and leaves.

"Are they going out" TenTen ask.

"I don't know" Ino smirk.

***Naruto and Hinata….**

"Naruto?"

"Let's go Hinari"

"Atlast it's hard acting like Hinata pheww I thought I was going to die" Hinari smirk.

Ha thanks for reading let's see how the rest of the day goes on with Hinari and Naruto on the next chapter...(:


	22. A Day with Hinari

I'm sorry if you don't like it but I have been busy first well the other story I finally wrote and All these week I have been at the beach practicing for a soccer tournament were going to have in the beach. Wish me luck on the tournament this Sunday...(:

.

***Naruto and Hinata….**

"Naruto?"

"Let's go Hinari"

"Atlast it's hard acting like Hinata pheww I thought I was going to die" Hinari smirk.

"Whatever" Naruto sighned.

"Where are we going?" Hinari smirk tightening the grip of their hands. Naruto look at her with a emotionless face.

"To my apartment" Naruto sighed.

"Aww you're no fun…" Hinari frown.

"Then what do you want to do?" Naruto sighed.

"I want to go to….." Hinari smirk.

"To?" Naruto questioned.

"Ummm well I have 2 either the beach or the club" Hinari smirk.

"Were not old enough to go to the club you want to go" Naruto sighed.

"Then lets go to the beach, but first you got to help me pick out my swimsuit" Hinari smirk.

"Ehh…." Naruto blushed.

"Hurry common" Hinari smirk. She tighten the grip and ran to Pacsun.

*Pacsun…

"Hey Naruto how about this one" Hinari smirk. It was a one piece that was reaviling from the front. Were Chest were a little reveal. It was called a RVCA Yatzi one piece. Naruto blushed.

"Too reaveling from the front…" Naruto said nervously.

"This one" Hinari smirk. Naruto blush even more. It was a 2 piece. It was different colors and was called Billbong Vienna swimsuit set.

"More reaveling…" Naruto disagreed looking away.

"Fine then I'll pick it on my own…" Hinari smirk. She got a swimwear that was more reaviling then the one she wore in school. It was Volcom Hi Seas Adventure Reversible top and bottom. The top was a kind of push up while the bottom had strings to tie it up on the sides. Naruto nearly sustain himself from not getting a bloody nose.

"I'll get this" Hinari smirk.

"Ehhh t-to reaviling…" Naruto nervous. At one point the couldn't wait to see her, but then they would think he is a pervert. Hinari payed and then grab Naruto hand.

"Common let's go Naruto" Hinari smile and left to the house.

"Hinari…" Naruto said

"Yeah…"

"Do you have any Idea where I live?" Naruto ask.

"Nope" Hinari said clueless.

"…" Naruto sighed.

***At Naruto aparment…**

"Hurry up Hinari if you want to go" Naruto sighed.

"Wait… I'm going" Hinari said coming out of the bathroom with some shorts and one of Naruto shirts.

"Hey that's mine.." Naruto said.

"Fine you want it" She said slowly taking it of.

"NO keep it" Naruto sighed of releaved when she put the shirt down.

"Ha Imagine all of Hinata scent all over your shirt" Hinari smirk.

"Whatever" Naruto said.

***At the beach…..**

"YAY The beach…" Hinari said grabbing Naruto hand and pulling him towards the sand.

"Calm down we barely got here…" Naruto said pulling her hand back making her fall on him.

"Aww Naruto what you want a kiss you should have told me" Hinari smirk leaning closer.

"No" Naruto moved his head away.

"Awww you're no fun" Hinari smirk.

"Whatever.." Naruto said putting the 2 towels down and an umbrella.

"Common let's go in…" Hinari said taking her shorts and shirt of. Naruto nearly fainted but instead went red. Hinari smirk.

"Whatever…" He took his shirt of revealing a well form body. Hinari then look at him and blush.

"Wow Hinata must be really lucky…" Hinari smirk.

"Ehhh…" Naruto said.

"Common let's go" Hinari grab his hand and ran to the water. Naruto was just following her. When they got to the water Hinari stop and look at Naruto.

"Can you check if the water is cold…." Hinari smile.

"Fine" Naruto sighed. Naruto put his foot in and then took it out.

"So is it cold?" Hinari ask.

"No" Naruto said.

"Fine…." Hinari said. She came in and when she did she cling on Naruto. Her legs were wrap around his waist and her hands were wrap around his neck.

"You liar it was cold" Hinari got furios.

"Well you wanted to come to the beach didn't you" Naruto blush from how close they were.

"What's wrong, it was your fault for lying to me" Hinari pouted. He look down at her and blush. Her top was a push up one. (You know what I mean]

"What you don't like the view" Hinari smirk.

"Ehhh" Naruto blushed and put her down. Hinari kept clinging onto him.

"The water is cold" Hinari said. Naruto smirk.

"Ha well that's your fault for wanting to come here…" Naruto said.

"Whatever…" Hinari smirk. Naruto put her down slowly in the water. Hinari kept squealing because the water was to cold. Naruto laughed at her.

"Hey it's not funny" Hinari pouted.

"…." Naruto kept laughing.

"Ohh so you think it's funny huh" Hinari splash Naruto with water.

"I see game on" Naruto smirk as he splash Hinari. Hinari and Naruto kept splashing each other until night came. Naruto and Hinari sat on the sand quiet.

"Naruto….you really do love Hinata huh"

"Ehh what are you talking about" Naruto blush crept up.

"Chill like Hinata can't hear us…" Hinari laughed.

"Then how come she remember sometimes what really happened?" Naruto ask.

"Well I give her the memories it's not like she and I are realated" Hinari said coldly.

"Wait then why are you in Hinata mind" Naruto ask.

"I don't know…..I really don't know how I ended up here." Hinari frowned.

"Huh?"

"Well I remember something" Hinari said.

_**Flashback…..**_

"Mom….." Hinari said with her final breath before she fainted.

"Hinari….HINARI" Hinari mom cried. She ran to the phone and called the hospital.

"Hello"

"PLEASE HELP MY DAUGHTER" The mom cried out.

***At the hospital**

"So what is wrong with Hinari…?" The mom said between sobs.

"She has enter a comma, so we don't know when she will wake up" The doctor said with a frown.

_**End of flashback…**_

"I see" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinari confused.

"Well you are in a comma right now but somehow ended up in someone else body" Naruto explained.

"But how can I return?" Hinari question with an emotionless face.

"I don't know Hinari…" An ice cream cart comes.

"Naruto you better get me one" Hinari pouted.

"Fine" Naruto went to grab his wallet.

"Yay" Hinari jump in happiness

"Common what flavor do you want" Naruto ask.

"Well I want chocolate flavor" Hinari smirk.

"Fine May I have 2 chocolate favor Ice cream" Naruto said handing him the money. He then took the popsicles and gave one to Hinari.

"Thank you" Hinari said. They sat down and watch the sunset.

"Hinari..."

"Yes.."

"Do you know where you use to live"

"No..."

"But the hospitals name I do"

"What is it"

"Sand Cate Hospital"

"Hey I know that hospital it's an hour away from here"

"Yeah.."

"Well do you want me to take you one day.." Naruto ask.

"Yeah...Thank you" Hinari smiled.

"I'll talk to Hinata about this" Naruto said.

"Thank you by the way, goodbye.."

"WAIT…."

"Oh and one more thing…."

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"Hinata still loves you…" Hinari smirk.

"What?EHH" Naruto face was red.

"Huh Naruto…?" Hinata blush super red seing Naruto shirtless.

"Oh Hinata, Hi" Naruto was still red. Hinata look down at her and blush.

"Oh I can explain" Naruto grabbed her shoulders. She look at him.

"First of all Hinari wanted to go to the club but we aren't old enough. So that's why were at the beach. She went to the store and pick that out but I told her to get something less revealing but she didn't want to-" Naruto was cut of by a hug Hinata gave him.

"It's okay Naruto. Atleast you did this favor" Hinata smiled. Naruto then hug her back. He tighten the hug making both of them blush from how close they were. When they realease each other he got up and grab Hinata hand.

"Hey let's go you still have to sleep over" Naruto smirk.

"But I didn't bring any cl-" Hinata questioned.

"It's okay you can borrow mine" Naruto said. There was an awkward silence as they both got red.

"Oh sorry…" Naruto said.

"For what?" Hinata giggle.

"Oh common then let's go" Naruto grin at her while still holding her hand.

Well that's Chapter 22 thanks for reading.(: Can we get up to 30 reviews..(:

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	23. More confidence

Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I haven't wrote in like forever but I am really in to this fanfic that I really love. Oh and the tournament of soccer so here is this..(:

.

"Hey let's go you still have to sleep over" Naruto smirk.

"But I didn't bring any cl-" Hinata questioned.

"It's okay you can borrow mine" Naruto said. There was an awkward silence as they both got red.

"Oh sorry…" Naruto said.

"For what?" Hinata giggle.

"Oh common then let's go" Naruto grin at her while still holding her hand.

***At the car…**

"Hinata….."

"Yeah…"  
"Um Well Hinari…"

"…."

"Told me what happen to her and were she came from"

"Huh?"

"Well….Hinari told me…" Naruto explained to Hinata what Hinari has told her when he finish they got to the apartment already.

"We should find a way to make Hinari go back to her body" Hinata frown. She felt really bad for Hinari especially when she would be mean to her.

"Yes Hinata, but should we keep it a secret?" Naruto ask.

"For now we could" Hinata smiled. Naruto couldn't resist and smiled at her.

"Come on Hinata let's go" He grab her hand and drag her to his apartment. She couldn't help but blush and so did Naruto. When they got in the apartment Hinata saw how dirty it was.

"Naruto?" Hinata look at him.

"Oh sorry" Naruto scratch the back of his head and grinned nervously. Hinata grab a bag and started to pick up the trash.

"What are you doing?" Naruto ask.

"Well I'm helping you clean" Hinata smiled.

"It's okay you don't have too" Naruto said stepping in front of Hinata.

"Let me help" Hinata said trying to move, but Naruto wouldn't let her trough.

"Common please" She look at Naruto and did puppy eyes. Naruto look down on her. He couldn't say no to Hinata. He look away with a blush.

"No I should be cleaning the mess…." Naruto said.

"But…." Hinata pouted.

"No but's you were this…" He grab and shirt from his droor and gave it to her. Here were this. Hinata put the shirt on. It fit like a dress. She look at Naruto and giggle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto questioned her.

"There so big and comfty" Hinata smiled at him.

"Yeah I love getting bigger size shirts" He smiled at her. She blush and then ran fast and started picking garbage up. Naruto ran after her and grab her by the waist and pulled her up.

"Hey let me go I want to help" Hinata blushed red.

"Well if you let me do the work" Naruto whispered in her ear. She got chills down her spine.

"But what can I do?" Hinata frown.

"You can just relax" Naruto smiled.

"Wait I'll be back…" Hinata smiled and left to the kitchen. Naruto was about to follow her when she stop turn around and look at him.

"Don't come till I tell you too, Okay?"

"Okay" Naruto grin. Naruto kept cleaning and wondering what Hinata was doing so he peek. Luckily Hinata was standing ther in front of him.

"Naruto I know your trying to peek" Hinata smiled.

"How do you even know?" Naruto ask.

"Naruto I know you well and I know you would try to peek" Hinata giggled.

"Fine…" Naruto sighend in defeat. Hinata just giggled. Naruto just sat in the couch and started to watch this anime called Kimi ni todoke (I know I use this show a lot but I love it]. While Naruto watch it he notice the girl Sawako somehow reminded him of Hinata.

***Inside the kitchen….**

Hinata P.O.V

Hmm? I think I should make him some home made ramen. I look around for stuff and see he only had Ramen cups and some Milk. Oh my Naruto needs some food. If all he eats is Ramen I wonder what his health is. I should sneak out and go buy some food. As I see the door to get away it was almost next to Naruto. I crawl myself out and see him sleeping. I saw his face it was so cute. COMMON Hinata this is no time to look at Naruto. I tap my head and open the door nearly moving it an inch every 10 seconds. The door creak making me wait for Naruto not to wake up. I get out and run to the nearest Market on the end of the street. When I get in I hurried and pick some vegtebles, meat, fruits, and other stuff you normally buy to eat everyday in your daily life.

"Excuse me" Some random guy came up to me.

"Yes?" I ask confused.

"Umm I was wondering if I can have your number?" The guy look at her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't" I blush. I usually always blush every time a guy ask for my number. Not to brag or anything but it always happens when I'm alone.

"Oh It's okay.." He handed me a little paper that had his number. "If you ever want to see me call me" I blush as he walk away.

I huried and payed and ran back home. When I got there I started to crawl to the kitchen. I then saw Naruto sitting there looking at me.

"Where were you?" He ask looking at me with eyes better-tell-the-truth-or-else.

"Umm I-I went to b-buy food…" I said in defeat.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make you something" I said as I started to put the food in the frigde.

"You know you had me worried I thought someone kidnap you" He said in a worried tone.

"Well I'm fine" I couldn't help but blush. He was worried about me. I smiled at him as I threw away a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" He ask me.

"Uhhhh w-well I-its….a-a" I didn't get to finish because Naruto took the paper out and saw a number written on it. He raised an eyebrow and then look at me.

"Let me guess a guy wanted your number?" Naruto smirk.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well you can't help it…" Naruto smirk.

"W-what d-do you m-mean…?" I ask him with a cofused look.

"Well you're cute and adorable why wouldn't a guy want you" He said smirking. I blushed super red my whole face was like a tomato.

"It's n-not t-true…" I could barely speal. He smirk and look at me.

"Don't lie Hinata" He said.

"E-ehh" I said hurrying to put the food on the table and start to cut the vegetables..

"What are you doing?" He smiled at me.

"Well something healthy s-since all you eat I-is r-ramen" Hinata giggle.

"but…" Naruto pouted.

"It's okay I know Ramen too" I giggle.

"Thank you Hinata you know me so well" He hug me making me blush so much.

"E-ehhh"

"I'm going to take a shower be back" Naruto smirk.

"Okay" I blush. Uh Naruto taking a shower…HINATA don't think wrong, Why am I such a pervert.

"Wow Hinata is such a prvert I never knew you had this part of you" Hinari smirk.

"Hey it's n-not f-funny" I Blush.

"Sure whatever" Hinari giggle.

"Hinari" Hinata exclaimed.

"Why don't you take a peak at him, by far I know Naruto wouldn't mind.."Hinari smirk.

"Stop lying" Hinata blushed. She heard no response. Hinari must have left. Finally…. For a second I thought she would want to take over.

Normal P.O.V

After Naruto finish his shower he came out with only a towel wrap around his waist. He walk out and saw Hinata in the kitchen. He then walk over there.

"Is the food almost ready?" Naruto ask.

"Yeah it's almost ready" Hinata turned and look at him and blushed red.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto ask.

"e-eh y-you…e-er" Hinata stutter and pointed at Naruto. He look down and saw that he only had a towel. He smirk and look at Hinata.

"Oh sorry.." He went and change but when he came back he was still shirtless. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

Naruto and Hinata sat down across from each other and ate their food.

"WOW Hinata you're a pro at cooking" Naruto smiled at her.

"T-thank y-you" Hinata smiled at him with a blush. Hinata and Naruto kept eating while they talk. Naruto talk about the show Kimi ni todoke and Hinata reminded him of Sawako.

"Naruto can I-I use your s-shower?" Hinata ask.

"Yeah sure" Naruto blushed thinking about Hinata.

Hinata walk down to the bathroom and open the door and step in. The bathroom was so cute. It was mostly orange and it had the scent of Naruto. She smiled thinking about him. As the water poured down her she thought about how this wasn't her house and it was Naruto. She couldn't help but blush when she finish she went and got a towel, but found no clothes. She knew Naruto stole them but she was embarrass to go and get them. She slowly peek through the door and called Naruto but he didn't answer. She didn't want to but she had to. She didn't have no choice or rather the the clothes and change or stay in a towel forever.

Hinata's P.O.V

I quietly walk trough the hallway. I peek trough the Living room and saw Naruto sleeping I peek and saw my clothes were right next to him. I knew he would trick me. I went in back of the couch and stuck my hand to get my clothes. As I was about to grab my clothes Naruto looks at me and grins.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto smiled.

"M-my c-clothes" I said leaning on the other side. There was the couch. It was a barrier that made me and Naruto not able to look at each other.

"Oh Ha Hinata hehe well I forgot my phone so while you took a shower I grab my phone and thought I should wash your clothes" He smiled. Oh Thank god I thought he wanted to do something perverted. I now didn't fear going and getting my clothes because now I know he didn't mean to be some pervert. I got up and walk in front of him and reach my hand out for the clothes. I'm not scared….

Naruto P.O.V

All I see is Hinata walk up in just a towel and reach her hand out so I can hand the clothes to her. I blushed. I understanded that she trusted me but, I just felt like holding her and cuddle with each other and watch a movie. WHAT GREAT IDEA NARUTO! Wow I really do have the brains ha I wonder how'll Sasuke react. I grab the clothes and gave it to Hinata and grin. I notice she blush but it might have been from the embarrassment.

_'She still loves you' Hinari smirk._

God stupid Hinari getting my hopes up. I just can't get the fact about Hinata body she ussally would hide her body from everyone knowing she has a pefect body. Not to be a pervert but it's true. Hinata smiles at me and then goes to change. As she walks out I haven't notice but all the time my heart was beating fast.

Hinata P.O.V

I went to the bathroom and lock the door fast. I quickly slided on the door. Why is my heart beating super fast. I just can't help it I really do want him. Not like that perverts. I made a promise to get my feelings over but I just can't the more closer we get the more my feelings sprout. I got up and change fast walking out. I have decided I will try to find out if he feels anything towards me. Not friendship but something greater.

I walk out the room and look at Naruto. He was sleeping. I grab a blanket and put in a on top of him. I sat next to him looking at his face. I couldn't help it, it was just so cute. I notice him twitch and he look up at me. He notice me looking at me. He made an unnoticeable blush.

"Ehh I was sleeping?" He ask confused.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"Sorry" He frowned.

"Not it's okay I was actually cute how your face look so adorable." I couldn't believe what I said.

"e-ehh t-thank y-you" Naruto blushed.

"…." All I did was make my cute smile.

"It's getting late do you want to sleep?" Naruto ask her.

"No" I instantly replied. I cover my mouth blushing. "I mean I want to spend more time" I smiled blushing. 'Hinata?' Naruto smirk in his thoughts. Naruto smirk and looked at me.

"Okay if you want to" He smiled. That smile that I have never seen from him. I was a warm soft smile. I didn't know why but I started to lean to him. He notice this and had a confuse look.

"I want to watch a movie" I said quickly. He smirk and nodded. What the hell is wrong with me. I went from a quiet innocent girl to a girl who wants to make a guy all hers. Naruto turned the tv on and sat next to me. We were so close I started to blush I got up quickly.

"I'll make some popcorn…." I said running towards the kitchen. I quickly and wildly open the bag of popcorn and added it to the microwave. I sat down on a chair and bang my head on the table. "If I keep my distance nothing bad would happen right?" I ask myself. I turn and saw Naruto next to me. He look at me weird.

"What happen to you ever since the shower?" Naruto ask.

"E-ehh u-um n-nothing?" I said nervously. He had a confused look and then he look down.

"I know there is something bothering you" Naruto frowned. Me eyes met up with his. I blush as my heart skip a beat.

Beep Beep Beep

"O-oh t-the popcorn is r-ready…" I quickly got up and the took the popcorn out and put it on a bowl and ran to the couch. Naruto just smirk and followed her. I sat on a the couch for one and Naruto said on the big couch. He look at me weird.

"What's wrong I don't bite…" Naruto grinned.

"N-no I-it's n-not t-that…" I said nervously. He raise and eyebrow.

"The what is it?" He ask.

"U-umm…." Before I can even respond he pick me bridal style and put me down on the couch next to him. I couldn't stop blushing.

"I-im h-heavy.." I said feeling embarrass.

"No Hinata is light as a feather." He grin. My heart skip a beat making me almost faint.

"B-but I-if I-I am c-close I might do s-something…" I blush hoping he didn't take it wrong. He blush but then got a confused look.

"n-never mind b-but d-don't b-blame m-me" I barely said trough my blushy smile.

"Fine I won't" Naruto smiled. Not sure if it was a smile or a smirk.

The movie was halfway trough. Oh we decided to watch One missed called. I wasn't of approve to it but I didn't want him to be sad since that was his favorite movie. When I saw the call come out making the guy next to die I squeeze my hands on my knees. Naruto notice this but was afraid to make a move maybe ruinning their relatioship as best friends. When the guy died in a car accident. Hinata jump on Naruto which made him smirk. Her face was burried in his chest and her hands grip on his shirt.

"It's okay I'm here" Naruto smiled. She looked at him and then leaned and kiss his cheek.

"Thank y-you" She blushed. Even Naruto got red but he the wrap his arms around her shoulder. We were so close that I couldn't handle wanting to kiss him. Naruto and I cuddle. **_'Just how I wanted it to be'_ **Naruto thought before they both went to sleep.

Ha I think this is the far most chapter that had a lot of fluff..(: Can I get up to 35 reviews...(: Please..


	24. Battle it out Pt1

Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update there are many reasons. Oh I decided to ad titles to the chapters.

1. I am literally watching One piece and K-on...

2. Soccer...(:

3. I have been drawing a lot for some reason... .-. Even though I suck at it...

This is probably the longest one I have done! There will be some action and some FLUFF! Tehee...(:

.

.

***The next morning…**

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up and see Hinata sleeping on my chest. I look at her and smiled. I got to say she looks so cute. I didn't want to wake her up so I just turn the TV on and watch something. I made sure the volume was to the lowest. I started to watch the news and found out that_ one guy has escaped_. I didn't notice but Hinata was watching it to she had woken up. I saw her starring at the T.v with wide eyes wanting to break out in any moment. _We have no clue were he is but he looks like this. _They showed a picture of a guy. The guy was really tall and he was good looking. Not to be gay or anything. He had black hair, the style was kind of like mine. He actually look like me. He look like a real big deal criminal.

Hinata was looking at the ground with eyes full of sadness, I know there was some history with that guy if she look that depressed. I then snuggle closer to Hinata without her notice and put my arm around her shoulder. She notice that and looked up to him. She had a blush and a tear in her eye. I frowned when I saw she was about to cry.

"Hinata?" I silently said.

"…." She just kept looking at me with no response.

"Hinata….is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly at her.

"N-no…" Hinata answered glancing at the T.v.

"Hinata don't lie there is something, can you please tell me. I'm your best friend and I hate seeing you like this…." I said with a hint of blush. She looked at me confused. FUCK wrong choice in words. She might think…

Hinata smiled at me and hugged me? Hinata then tightens the hug between us.

"Thank y-you…" Hinata smiled

"For what?" I ask confusingly at her when she tried to loosen up.

"Knowing you care about me…" Hinata smiled with a blush.

"Your welcome…" I said tightening the hug with a tomato face. I couldn't help it. I slowly lift her chin up and leaned closer and closer. WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I pulled away.

"S-sorry…." I said higing my blushy face.

"E-ehhh" Hinata slowly fainted making our lips peck before she fainted. I touch my lips with my hand as I notice Hinata on top of me. I felt a a warmness on my lips for about 2 seconds before they became dry again. I smiled at her and pick her up. I walk down the hall with Hinata on my arms. As I got to my room I laid her on the bed. She was just to dam perfect for him. He now realize his feelings for her now that she well maybe has moved on. How was I so stupid to not have realize this?…

I waited and waited for Hinata to wake up.

_"Kit it's only been 2 minutes…."_

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I'm you.."_

_'Wahhh?" I said confusingly._

_"Never mind"_

_"Hey kit when are you going to confess…."_

_"Huh how do you know?"_

_"It's obvious.." Naruto mind sighed._

_"HUH NOO?" I blushed._

_"What ever…" Naruto mind sighed and left the conversation._

Now that was weird. Oh well whatever.

"Naruto?" Hinata soft voice spoke to me. I turn to look at her and suddenly blush. She was kneeling with her hands in the middle of her legs. She was leaning to have a quick look at me when I turn away fast from her.

"What's wrong?" Hinata spoke so seductively to my point. I think she was trying to sound innocent but came out the wrong way. I saw her blush when she said that making me smirk.

"Nothing and you?" I said leaning closer. I notice Hinata leaned closer.

"Nothing?" Hinata smiled with a blushy face. Oh my god Hinata, I just want to ravi-…WTF? I seriously need to stop thinking like that but still I can't help it.

"Naruto?" Hinata spoke. I shook my head and look at her.

"Yea?"

"Well you have been space out for about 3 minutes?" Hinata spoke confused.

"Oh sorry is that…" Wait was I about to tell her that I want to-

"Naruto what is it?" Hinata ask.

"Oh nothing…" I spoke as I stood up and held my hand out. "Hinata let's go...remember we got our dat-" I stop and blushed. Hinata started to blush even more than me.

"No sorry I didn't m-mean t-to say d-date I-I….." I rapidly and timidly spoke to her. She giggled and look at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Well I-I don't mind c-calling it a date y-you know" Hinata blushed ten shades of red. Phew I thought I was going to get rejected. She gently took my hand as I pulled her close and drag her out. She blushed but interlock fingers with me. I couldn't help but blush. Were not even in a relationship and were interlocking fingers. As I kept running to the car Hinata was usally giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her.

When we got in the car I turn it on. As Hinata got in I barely notice she still had my clothes.

Normal P.O.V

"Hinata do you want to go to your apartment?" Naruto ask her.

"Huh?" Hinata blush at the comment thinking it the wrong way.

"N-no I-I meant by the c-clothes…." Naruto wave his hands in front of his face not trying to sound any perverted by what he said.

"o-okay" Hinata smiled with a blush. The whole car ride was quite with glances they gave to each other.

***Hinata house….**

Naruto P.O.V

As I stop park the car in front of the Hinata apartment. I got of and slowly walk to Hinata side. She was twidling her fingers as she entered the door and went to her apartment. I just couldn't help but smile the whole time. I'd probably look like a idiot but I don't care. I was talking to her about how I want to take her to the ramen shop when she…

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly.

"Yeah..?" I wonder what she wants. Hinata slowly tackles me making me fall to the ground. She was ontop of me horse style. I couldn't help but blush. She slowly took her (well Naruto shirt] off leaving her only in her bra. WTF? What's wrong with Hinata. She would never want to you know…..

"Naruto"

"Huh?" I poke my head up.

"I know you want this…" Hinata said seductively leaning closer catching my lips. She pressed our lips harder making me want more. I pulled her waist closer and flip her around with only me on top of her. I took my shirt of. I reached her neck and started to kiss it. She couldn't help but moan. She grab me and flip me over. We had a 20 minute make out session till Hinata let go. Hinata was left with only her bra and panties while I had only my boxers on. Hinata slowly reach the clip of her bra and…

"Naruto….?"

"NARUTO?"

"Huh what were am I?" I said. Hinata looked at me puzzled. I noticed she was change already. I stared at her from top to bottom. She notice this making her blushed. I suddenly got to my senses and blushed.

"Sorry….It's you l-look c-cute…" I blushed looking away.

"T-thank y-you…" I notice Hinata go red. Hinata was wearing a cute crop top with some high waisted floral leggings, and some cute heels. She look cute. Epecially her innocent blushy face she always has. I still wonder how I ended up here last thing I remember was coming in her apartment.

"Hinata did I fell asleep" I ask curios.

"No…well…erm" Hinata blushed.

***Flashback…**.(Normal P.O.V]

"Well hello Hinata…" The old Lady said. Waving at her.

"Hell Lady Chiyo" Hinata bowed at her. Lady Chiyo look at Naruto and the she look at Hinata.

"Well you pick out a very fine guy.." Lady Chiyo said.

"Waahhh?" Hinata and Naruto said blushing.

"Were best friends.." Hinata responded with a blush.

"You sure…" Lady Chiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Granny, It's true…." Naruto said with a blush while scratching his head. Hinata wide eyed at Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lady Chiyo grab her purse and swing it at his head. Naruto was dum stuck. _'Wow that's the strongest old person I've ever met'_ He thought before he fell on the ground.

"Naruto.." Hinata softly yelled as she ran up to him.

**End of Flashback…**

Naruto P.O.V

Wow that's what happen. I saw Hinata started to giggle.

"Hey what's so funny?" I ask her pouting.

"Oh nothing…" Hinata smiled. I wanted to know. Hmmm I should play a little game with her. I grab her pinning her on the wall.

"So will you tell me now?" I said with a little blush. Maybe I took it to far.

"No.." Hinata giggled. She tried to get out but was stop when I grabbed her waist and pulled her closed to me. She blushed and so did I.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah" I ask curios.

"Umm I was giggling because….when you were sleeping you said _'I love…ramen'_" Hinata turn and look at me. Oh I thought I said 'I love Hinata'. Pheww

"Oh yeah I was dreaming about taking you to the ramen shop..but…" I blushed as she looked at me confused.

"But…?"

"Nevermind.." I said as I exited the door.

"Are you coming?" I ask. Turning back and looking at her.

"Yeah…wait up" She said running towards me. She grab my shirt. I wonder what she wanted. I turn and look at her. She look at me with this puppy face that I couldn't resist.

"Naruto what happened…"

"What are you talking about?" I ask her confused.

"Well I love ramen then what happen, you just blush and said never mind?" Hinata curiosly observe my reaction.

"N-nothing…" I said.

"Please…" Hinata said grabbing his collar and pulling him down so they would meet eyes. I couldn't resist it.

"Do you want me to show you or tell you…" I ask smirking.

"Huh…?" Hinata said confused. "What do you mean?" She added.

"Just tell me…" I said smirking. Hinata wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well just show me…" Hinata said.

"I hope you don't regret…."

"WAIT…." Hinata step back.

"What were you going to do?" Hinata ask.

"Oh well you won't get mad right?" I ask.

"No just tell me" Hinata still as slow as ever to not realize what he was going to do.

"Fine.." Naruto smirk. He push himself down with Hinata on top. I don't know but Hinata just stared at me with no expression. I quickly turn her around. I saw a little blush crept form her cheek. I felt bad if I kiss her. WAIT what am I doing? God I just lost it for a second but still…..

"Hinata…"

"Y-yes?"

"Umm well in the d-dream I-I had is that w-we well you know k-kissed…." I blushed even more as I went closer to her lips.

"We did?" Hinata blushed rosed up. I could feel her warm breathed on my lips.

"Hinata can I?" I ask. That was so stupid of me what the hell is wrong with me.

"…"

"Sorry Hinata that was stupid of me to say…" I said getting up. I felt 2 small arms wrap around my neck.

"Okay…" Hinata spoke softly with a deep shade of red. SHE SAID YES! I look at Hinata with wide eyes, so she doesn't mind huh? I gently carress her cheek making her blush. As I leaned before I touch her lips.

"Save it for later…." I smirk at her making her blushed.

I got up and reach my hand to pick Hinata up. She was still blushing but I couldn't wait for later.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah"

"Um…..were are going?" She said as she sat down on the seat.

"The Festival…" I said smiling at her.

"Festival?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah were going to go as cosplay for ninjas" I grinned at her as she look at me with confusion.

"Ninjas?" Hinata said.

"Yea why not, or you want to dress up as something else?" I turned to look at her. She blushed and turned away.

"N-no…" She said nervous. I saw her glanced at me. Her face was red. She probably must be blushing from what I did I can't blame her even I am blushing.

As we got to the Cosplay store (I made it up] I grabbed Hinata hand and ran in there. It was superhot today. I felt like I was going to melt. She turn to look at me. I smiled at her and ran in the store with her. Hinata and me kept goffing around with the costumes.

"Hinata…" I said with a clown mask on me. She turn and look at me.

"Eepp" She squeak as she jump. I laugh at her. She got angry but then join in the laugh. She was walking and grab a costume I quite wasn't sure what it was but I saw her go into the stalls to change.

Minutes later she came out. She was wearing a big purple jacket. I couldn't see her curves which made me sad. I am totally turning into pervy sage. She had black capris and some sandals.

"I have my outfit how about you?" Hinata blushed.

"Oh um….this one" I said grabbing a random costume. I ran into one of the stalls and got change. I open the bag and saw an orange and brown jumpsuit. I threw it on and came out to were Hinata was.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yea…" Hinata blushed.

***At the Festival….**

Hinata and I were walking around different places. We got to see other cosplay.

"Naruto.."

"Yeah.."

"Look at that there's a game section let's go" Hinata smiled. I grin as I followed her. When we got there, there was a whole lot of activities to chose from. I saw this one with martial arts. It was a tournament. We are suppose to fight an oppenent and whoever wins advances to the next level. The winner gets 500 dollars/5,000 yen. WHAT I got to enter this. I remember I need some new stuff.

"Hey Hinata" I ask her.

"Yea" She smiled.

"I'm going to enter the tournament" I said grinning. Hinata giggled.

"Hey what's so funny.." I ask.

"Nothing just make sure you win…." Hinata smiled.

"I will trust me nothing can surpass me" I said confident.

As me and Hinata walk to sigh up. I saw guys taller and more muscular then me. I sweat-drop.

"Naruto don't tell me your going to give up" Hinata looked at me.

"Huh?" I turned and look at her. "You sound like my teacher.." I laugh.

"Oh s-sorry" Hinata look away blushing.

"It's okay but you better be my supporter…" I said to her as I continue to fill out the entry sheet she gave me.

"Huh?"

"Here it says I need a coach" I wink at her. She blushed.

"M-me"

"Yea you will be" I grin. I continue to fill out the sheet asking me to many questions but once I finish I went and turned it in. They told me to wait 10 minutes for them to put the chart up.

*10 Minutes later…

"Hey Hinata it's up" I said running towards the sheet.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Now let's see…Mmmm" I said to myself looking at the chart. Found it my name. I look at my opponnent. I was against someone name Zabuza at 2pm. Zabuza sounds creepy. I turn and look at Hinata.

"What's wrong?" She ask.

"The guy I'm facing has a creepy name" I shivered.

"SO.." Hinata said.

"Huh?"

"The Naruto I know never gives up and keeps on moving forward no matter the cause" Hinata finish with a red face. I smirk. No one has ever told me something so nice. I quickly hugged her lifting her up.

"Thank you" I grin. Hinata smiled with a blush. I quickly peck her cheek. She frozed with confusion. I don't know why I did that. I wonder how she will react.

"S-sorry…" I said quietly.

"I-its o-okay….I like it" Hinata quietly said the last 3 words but I heard them clearly. She said 'I like it'.

"Huh? What did you say…" I ask even though I know what she said.

"I-I ummm n-nothing" She wave her hands in front of her face. As she fainted. I cought her and caried her to the car.

***Later….(1:50pm]**

Hinata P.O.V

"Where am I.." I ask. Huh I'm in a car? OH NO am I being Kidnap. Should I scream? I started to panick.

"Calm down.." Naruto grab both my hands. I look at him and then smiled.

"I thought I was being kidnap…" I look at him worried. Naruto snicker.

"I wouldn't let anyone take you away from me that easy" Naruto smirk. I blushed at him.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah"

"At what time do you fight…?" I ask him.

"Umm 2:00pm, Why?" Naruto ask me confused.

"It's 1:54" I told him.

"WHAT?" Naruto got out the car and so did I. We started to run towards the ring.

"It's 1:57" I told him running. I started to get tired but Naruto couldn't blame me. We were park far away from the festival since all the parking close from the festival was taken. Naruto didn't hesitate. He pick me up piggy back style and he kept running.

"Naruto don't I'm heavy…" I said. "This will only slow us down" I said frowning at him.

"Don't Hinata this is practice" Naruto smiled at her.

"Wait my jacket weights a lot maybe if I take it o-" I was pulled down fast.

"Okay" Naruto smirk. 'Now I am a total pervert' Naruto thought. I quickly took it of and threw it. I could see Naruto blushed. I look down and saw a fishnet shirt on me. It fit me really tight which made my boobs stand out to much. I quickly blushed and was about to grab the jacket when Naruto pulled away and threw me on his back. He kept running.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

"Yeah…."

"1:59"

"HOLY SHIT" Naruto ran super fast.

"Were almost there" I said. We kept running the ring was across a trampoline. Naruto told me to hold on tight but I didn't get what he meant till we jump the trampoline springing high. People watch the amazment while my stupid ass screamed like hell. Probably Naruto ears might hurt. I kept clinging into Naruto not opening my eyes one bit.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see we were at the ring being stared by everyone. I blushed fiercly and got out of Naruto. I notice I didn't have my comftarble baggy jacket. I heard people whistle at me making me go red. I saw Naruto couldn't take it no more so he took of his jacket and put it around me.

"Here" He grinned making me smile.

"Thank you"

"YOUR LATE" Zabuza scream trough the other side of the ring ready to fight.

"Sorry I had some business to take care of" Naruto smirk looking at me. I blushed.

"Hurry up I don't have time to waste on you" Zabuza death glares Naruto making him gulp.

"Hinata.." Naruto quietly whispered.

"Yea" I answered quietly.

"Go and sit down the fight will start…" Naruto told me. I nodded and then whispered good luck and left out of the ring. He smiled when I said good luck.

I didn't want him to feel unconfident so I decided to cheer for him.

Normal P.O.V

"Are you ready to lose" Zabuza smirk.

"Don't get to cocky…." Naruto half smiled at him.

"AHEM…" The guy spoke. Naruto and Zabuza turn and look at him.

"Hello my name is Hayate *Cough*…There is not that many rules *Cough* sorry…" Hayate spoke to them.

"What's the rules" Naruto interrupted him.

"The rules are *cough* When a player is unable to get up by the count of *Cough* 15 seconds the fight ends or if there unable to fight anymore…." Hayate spoke while coughing. Naruto just nodded for him to countine.

"Oh and make sure *cough* Not to kill each other…." Hayate spoke seriously at them making Zabuza smirk and Naruto gulp. Sure Naruto use to fight kids all the time but he stop fighting this year and Zabuza was a leader of the gang called the "Mist".

"If you're ready BEGIN" Hayate said ringing the bell.

Naruto takes a step back taking his stance for defensive. Naruto wanted to know how he fighted to get an idea how he would defeat him. Zabuza notice this and toke an offensive stance. Zabuza has never lost making him believe that a snot like him doesn't have a chance. Zabuza was taller, older, and more stronger but Naruto didn't care he just wanted to win and advance to the next level. Zabuza ran to Naruto he jump and aim a kick at Naruto face but Naruto block it with his left hand. Naruto took the chance with his right hand he charge and his stomach but failed when he notice Zabuza wasn't there anymore. Naruto turn around and saw Zabuza. Naruto felt his face go numb it's because Naruto got punch. Naruto couldn't believe it how can he have that much speed. Naruto use to fight a lot of gang but never in his life did he come across one with speed even greater than his.

"Already, I didn't even break a sweat" Zabuza laugh as he saw Naruto on the floor. Hinata was getting really worried about Naruto.

"COMMON NARUTO BEAT HIM UP" Hinata screamed. "YOU CAN DO IT" Hinata blushed. Naruto look at her with wide eyes.

"What an annoying girl.." Zabuza sighned as he turn and look at her. Naruto felt getting more confidence. Zabuza turned to look at Naruto when a leg mad contact with his face. Zabuza went flying to the ground. Naruto wipe the blood he had on his face and look at Zabuza.

"It's going to take a lot more than this to beat me" Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled.

"Good I wanted a challenge.." Zabuza said getting up. Naruto charge at him before he can fully get up but Zabuza dogde. Naruto did a back flip to try and keep the right amount of distance. Zabuza just got up and smirk. The battle continued for 10 minutes of just blocking and fighting. Naruto was pretty beat up.

"GIVE UP ALREADY" Zabuza scream as Naruto kept getting up.

"I never go back on my word, Believe it" Naruto weakly smiled as he tried to get up.

"Are you stupid?" Zabuza laughed as he kick the guy on the ribs.

"NARUTO" Hinata scream. Naruto slowly got up looking at Zabuza.

"You really believe I was actually taking you serious" Naruto smirk. Zabuza look at him with confusion, his voice change into a more deadly tone.

"You really shouldn't underestimate people…" Naruto spoke with a devil smirk. Zabuza charge at him. It all happen so fast all you see was Zabuza on the ground unconscious. Naruto just standed looking at his hands. He was scared, he didn't want to become that anymore.

"The winner of this battle is *cough* Naruto…." Hayate stared at him. Everyone was stunned how he was lossing so bad until he just beat him with one move. Naruto just walk away from the ring. Hinata noticed this and chase after him. She wanted to heal his wounds. In the fight there was this guy selling ointments for the injured.

"Naruto…wait…." Hinata kept running after him. He stop and look at her, he just stared at her.

"Naruto…" She whispered. Naruto grabbed her hand and walk to the board he check what time he fighted. He fighted at 3:20Pm leaving him only 45 minutes.

"Naruto here is some ointment" Hinata said handing the ointment to him. Naruto look at her. He hasn't said a word to her.

"Thanks" he quietly said to her. She grab his hand and took him to the end where there wasn't that many people. Naruto just followed her. When they got there she sat down.

"Naruto why are you..quiet" Hinata ask him.

"Oh nothing.." Naruto voice trailed of. Hinata stared at him.

"Why can't you tell me" She said.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said taking the fishnet of of him. Hinata couldn't help but blush. Naruto started to put the ointment on.

"H-Hinata.." Naruto ask.

"Yeah"

"Can you help me on the ointment…." Naruto blushed.

"S-sure…" Hinata grab the ointment and mix it in her hands. She gently rub it on his back. He shivered feeling her warm hands rubbing his back. He quickly jump up falling backwards.

"Owww" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Yeah" Naruto chuckles.

"We should probably get to the ring" Hinata said standing up. Naruto stood before her.

Naruto won all 3 fights he had. Naruto made it to the semifinals were 3 others and him fighted. Naruto earn a few fan girls which made Hinata jealous but she didn't really show it.

***Naruto Semifinals…**

Naruto had more trouble defeating this guy. Even harder than Zabuza, Kimimaru, and Sora. His name was Pein. He was buff and had many piercing around him more like he was a criminal. Naruto was pretty beat up but so was Pein. Naruto decided he had no choice but to bring back the old self of him. Only for 9 seconds he promise. Naruto has this dark thing inside him. He is not the man he use to be back in the days.

"Just give up already you have no chance" Pein said coldly.

"I never give up" Naruto said standing up.

"9" Naruto whispered.

Naruto ran in attack mode to him. Pein know this was coming so he dodge. Naruto knew from his movements he would move to his left. As Pein dodge he smirk, he knew Naruto couldn't get him but Naruto did he kick his back just like a leaf hurricane.

"8..." Pein tumbled on the floor. He couldn't believe it with his own eyes. How can someone he was beating the crap out of has suddenly turn this strong. Pein thought he was imagining stuff but he wasn't. Pein quickly got up turning to defensive mode. 'Got to keep my eye on his movements' He thought.

"7..." Naruto aim a punch at his face but quickly switch it to his ribs.

"6..." It was hard for Pein to read his movements. He knew this guy was no ordinary guy. Pein got up and threw a punch at him but was essally dodge.

"5.…"

Pein couldn't dodge the kick that was coming after him. So he just waited for the kick to hit his ribs.

"4.….3"

As Pein felt the pain (ha get it] he couldn't stop coughing out blood.

"2" Naruto kick his jaw making him fall to the floor. Pein was still breathing but he look in bad condition.

"1..." He screamed.

"STOP" Hinata screamed making everyone get her attention. Naruto got back to reality turning around to see Hinata looking at him. She saw tears forming in her eyes. Naruto couldn't believe it he was about to….

He just stop and look at Pein and then the judge.

"The winner is Naruto.." Hayate spoke.

Naruto nodded and got out of the ring heading towards Hinata. He quickly hugged her and whispered in her ear sorry. She blushed at how Naruto was holding her. She wish to be like that forever..

"It's okay" She softly spoke. "I'm glad its over…" She smiled.

Naruto and Hinata headed to see who the person is that Naruto will be facing last. Not knowing that the person he will be facing watch him and everything that happen.

"Mmmm Hinata long time no see"

"Oi you still interested.."

"Well I didn't get my business done…" He smirk. _'You will regret it Hinata'_

.

Cliffhanger...Muhahahaha I'm so evil Jk..(:

This is my first time doing action, so I'm sorry if it was bad. Guys Try guessing who that guy might be.(:GUYS PLEASE give me you're ideas too. It will be awesome if you guys work together with me to get the story done ._.

Who where the guys?

Will Naruto win the battle?

What happen to Naruto lately?

What are they both hiding in there past?

Find out until next time guys...Love you guys Bye (:

**REVIEW **


	25. Hope

Ha guys sorry I am super late wow really like 3 weeks without updating. Yup time passes by fast. I'm sorry it's short but school resently started and I have been usually everywhere and not in my house that much.

Please follow or review or just Favorite it...I appreciate the help (:

My goal 40 reviews can we please reach it...(:

.

"Naruto" Hinata said looking at the chart.

"Yeah?" He ask curiously.

"You go against…Mmmm?" As Hinata scrolled she saw that guys name. Nah it couldn't be right, but at the same time he escape. She started to tremble. She haded to get away he probably hated her for what she did. Well of course that's his fault….

"Hinata..?" Naruto called her for the 10th time. She look down and mumble 'What?' to him.

"What's wrong, you're not like this?Do you know that guy?" Naruto ask. He saw her eyes widen but quickly closed.

"No" She looked up at Naruto and smiled. Naruto was hurt that Hinata couldn't trust him. He was about to know she was lying but kept it a secret.

"Oh I see" He said with sarcasm. Of course Hinata knew he was hurt. She just didn't feel like letting anyone know about that. She didn't want to even think about it. All she knows is she regrets it.

"Naruto it's at 5:00pm…" She slowly said's it while trying to change the subject.

"Ahh so what do you want to do while that happens?" Naruto ask.

"Want to g-go eat something" Hinata blush as her stomach growled. Naruto laughed at her. She blushed and pouted.

"What's s-so funny?" She said with a blush. Naruto stop laughing and look at her. He then grin.

"It's my treat don't worry" Naruto said scratching his head. She blushed and mumbled okay.

They kept walking to find a store. Hinata felt someone following them. Naruto kept blabbing to her about how he is going to beat the guy in the finals. Naruto was searching around till he found a ramen bar. Well you couldn't blame him after all he loves ramen.

"HINATA Ramen…" He grabbed Hinata's hand and drag her there. She blushed at how there hands seem to touch. As they both sat down Naruto oder Mizo ramen. Hinata just got the simple.

"So Hinataaa…." Naruto spoke with his mouthfull. Hinata giggled at his cute face. She grabs a napkin and wipes the noodles on the side of his mouth. He blushed but so did Hinata.

"Yeah..?" Hinata spoke looking another way.

"I was wondering….well do you have any plans for the rest of the week" Naruto ask.

"huh?" Hinata blushed.

"Wahhh I mean you d-don't have to" Naruto wave his hands in the front. Hinata just laughed. She knew she would want to go from the second he ask her.

"Of course I would love to" Hinata smiled. Naruto grin back at her. Naruto and Hinata finish there meal and headed to one of the benches. Naruto got each of them an ice cream cone. He sat next to her. Even closer than what she thought there distance was suppose to be.

"Hinataa?" Naruto ask.

"Yeah?" She ask with a confused look.

"Don't you think the girls might be suspicious?" Naruto scratch the back of it's head.

"Well yea but TenTen is of with Neji to the beach" Hinata said.

"Neji probably getting a nosebleed by now"

***Neji and TenTen…**

"Come on Neji let's go in.." TenTen said as she took of her shorts leaving her looking like she had underwear on. Of course Neji wasn't there in swimming classes at school. Neji couldn't help but blushed. TenTen then took of her shirt. Oh boy Neji fainted right on the floor with a puddle of blood. TenTen ran to his side.

"NEJI" TenTen kneeled beside him.

*Back with Naruto and Hinata…

"Ha and Neji thinks I'm a pervert" Naruto said.

"Sakura and Sasuke probably at home doing stuff," Hinata blushed.

***Sakura and Sasuke….**

Sakura was cuddling into Sasuke watching a movie.

"Sakura.."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…?Well.."

"Yeah…" Sakura ask confusingly. Sakura was not stupid she knew he would probably want to do it.

"I l-love y-you" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I know what you want I'm not stupid" Sakura smirk.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said crashing his lips on her.

***Back with Naruto and Hinata…**

"I'm going to tease that Teme.." Naruto smile evilly.

"and Ino and Kiba are probably in the hospital waiting for him to recover." Hinata smiled.

***Kiba and Ino….**

Ino sat in the couch by his bed watching him sleep. She didn't know how to react after this. Should she even be mad at him. Nah she couldn't she doesn't deserve him. She should just tell him to move on after all she doesn't want to see him hurt again. All she does is cause pain. She couldn't help but cry. 'Why all I ever do is cry, If I want him go for it, Ha that Sakura sure does give good advice'

Kiba opened his eyes and saw Ino crying. 'Go for it' Ino her thought about Sakura words.

"Oh hey Ino I see you fine" Kiba smiled. "I'm glad"

"You idiot" Ino lean and kissed him. Kiba's eyes widen for a second but then closed enjoying and savoring the moment.

***Back with Naruto and Hinata…**

"Oh…Good maybe they might get the wrong idea for us" Naruto grin. At that moment Hinata heart shadder. She knew he would never like her but she had hope and that hope is long gone. Naruto mentally slap himself. 'Oh no that came out…' Naruto sighned. He took Hinata shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Naruto smiled. Hinata even though knew he didn't like her she couldn't stay mad at him. The time had pass by fast he got up and turn to look at Hinata.

"Hinata you know something" Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"I like being with you" He then blushed and walk for his last match.

_ That hope came back little by little. After all Maybe she did have a chance. Just maybe…_

**_I appreciate the support (:_**

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	26. Naruto behalf

Hey guys so here is a new chapter. Thanks to some motivation. Hehe I'm still trying to find a picture for the story (: Help meeee(:

Love you guys(:

Chapter26

.

Naruto P.O.V

I walk to the arena with a very red and shy Hinata. I smirk. Oh how cute she looks. I stop and turn to look at her and waited for her to officially be beside me. She kept walking lost in her thoughts. I saw her bump into this guy. She apologize but stared at him. He smirk and whispered something into her ear. Her expression quite change into a frown. Who does he think he is all upon _my_ Hinata. Wait did I just say my? Agh I'm sounding like I onwed her when I'm not even her boyfriend. WAIT Naruto don't get hopes up. She probably must still be mad.

I walk up to them and look at the guy.

"Is there a problem here?" I said furious but made sure not to show it.

"Oh well isn't it Mr. Naruto..The famous guy who keeps winning.." He smirk.

"Ha Thanks.." I said in sarcasm while scratching my back. I gave him a quick glare.

"Don't be too cocky kid, You're looking straight at the guy your fighting the finals" He smirk. 'Me cocky who does he think he is…I'm not being cocky right?'

"What makes you think I'm so cocky.." I clenched my fists. I saw Hinata just staring at our conversation observing what was happening.

"Well don't you love loving, What happen to you" He said in anger. What?

"What are you talking about?" I ask curios.

"Common don't be stupid 9 ta-" I literally punched his face making him stumble back.

"STOP" I screamed how did he knew that about me. That's the past that's not me anymore right?

"What the hell…" He spit blood out and standed up.

"Oh I'll get my revenge Na-ru…" He walk away. WAIT how does he know they use to call me Naru. Hinata just stared at me confusingly. I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I said worried.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hinata weakly smiled.

"Common lets go" I grab Hinata hand and pulled her close to me. She blushed as we started to walk to the arena.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said barely able to spit out.

"Yeah.." I wondered what she wanted she better not…

"Naruto why did he called you 9 something?" Hinata ask confused.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it" I fake grin at her. I sunndenly felt something coming out of my buthole. Oh no I have to take a shit.

"Hinata, I'll be back. I got to do number 2" I said dumbly grabbing my ass as I ran to the bathroom stalls. ( I forgot what there called cx] As I got in I pulled my pants down. Ahhhh it feels better so much better after taking a shit. It feels like giving birth trough your butt hole.(I'm sorry that's how I feel cx]

Hinata P.O.V

As I watch Naruto run of to the stalls. I will just wait here for Naruto. That guy. Menma why are you here.

_Flashback…_

_Menma gets close to Hinata and whispers._

_'Oi Hinata we never finish what we started. I will get my revenge. Living in that cell is hell, I'll make sure you go trough that too.'_

_End of Flashback…_

I'm scared should I tell Naruto but then again he wouldn't want to get in my business.

"Hinata" Said a voice behind.

"Huh" I turn around to see Menma. I started steping backwards. What does he want now?

"Oh Hello Hinata, I'm not going to do nothing to you yet…" He smirk. Yet? Oh no I got to get away.

"What do you want?" I ask in a mad tone glaring straight at him. He smirk.

"Do you want to know why Naruto was so mad when I called him 9 tails?" He smiled evilly. As I heard that I got interested wanting to know so badly. I know he is up to something. 'So that's what he was going to call him'.

"Yes" I mumbled. He smiled. I'm sorry Naruto it's not my business but I want to know so badly. I'm being so selfish.

"Well I'll tell you that when he was 14 he had his own gang. He was the deadly leader from the gang. He would beat up anyone who would get in his way. He love fighting, We all thought he was a psycho. He became so good he finish a person up in 9 seconds. Now the tails thing well that's a different story to him. Oh and Naru well that's a better saying then 9 tails." He spoke with seriousness and jealousy.

"…no" I said with anger. It can't be.

"huh"

"YOU LYING?!" I screamed at him. How can Naruto be something like that he's too generous.

"I'm telling the truth wether you like it or not, Why do you think he hates it. He hates himself because of that…." He screamed back with anger.

"…" What is this? I can't even believe this. I should ignore it but how can I face him again. I would be more and more curious.

"I will get my revenge.." He muttured as he turn to walk away I cought his arm.

"Wait what revenge…" I couldn't take it. I had to know everything no matter what.

"Oh you will see I'll kill him…" He loosen my grip and left. Kill him? No he can't…I can't lose him. I started trembling. I squinted my eyes shut as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late…hehe I had a bad stomach ached..haha" Naruto grinned.

"….." I look up at . I should probably ignore it till he trustees me. Even I shouldn't get in his business. I didn't even have the guts to tell him mine. No I'll forget. Yea….

"Hey Hinata, Hellooooo" Naruto waved his hands in front of me. I blink a few times before I saw him.

"Oh Naruto, Hello" I smiled. He grinned making me blush.

"Common let's go I don't want to be late to my fight" He smiled. WAIT remember what the guy said. _"Oh you will see I'll kill him…" He loosen my grip and left._

"Umm Naruto do you really want to fight it" I ask him worried. He look at me confused.

"Well of course I do, don't you want to….. Nevermind" Naruto said smiling nervously._ 'Dammit I almost blew it' Naruto thought._

"For what?" I ask confused.

"Oh nothing but it's something for someone special" He blushed. At that moment my heart drop. Someone special, I wonder who it is. Aghh probably Shion or maybe…I don't know man. God it just pisses me of when he thinks of someone else.

"Oh.." That's all I could say.

Naruto and I walk close to each other but at the same time giving each other privacy. Naruto and I kept talking on the way to the ring. We didn't even keep track on time. I look at the time on my phone. God I haven't even been on my phone forever. Oh god are you serious. I face palm myself. Naruto notice this and look at me.

"What's wrong?" He ask curiously.

"Look?" I said in fear.

_Messages_

Sasuke-1

Ino-32

Sakura-47

TenTen-148

Neji-205

Gaara-69 cx

.

_Calls_

Ino-18

Sakura-26

TenTen-156

Neji-64

.

"OH GOD"

"I know ther going to kill us" I said worried.

"NOOOO…It's 4:55" Naruto scream worried. I nearly fainted he's worried about the time instead about the calls and messages. Oh god Naruto what is going trough that thick head of yours. Awww I'm sorry my Naruto I didn't mean to say that. Oh now I'm having those stupid mind talks.

Naruto grab my hand and ran.

"Narutoooo" I said trough my running.

"Yeah" he screamed back.

"Whyy are weeee always lateeee?" I ask. It's true were always late to everything.

"I don't know" He screamed back.

As we got to the ring. There was a whole lot of people. Well of course it's the finals.

"Naruto?" I looked at him.

"Yeah" He turn around to face me. I pecked him.

"Good luck" I smiled.

"…." He had a small blushed that I could notice.

"Go on Naruto" I gave him a little push. For him to go on. It was awkward now that I did that to him and with my red face. I went to the crowd taking a seat front row.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto walks into the ring blushing. Hinata peck him on the cheek. He saw the guy that was all over Hinata. His jealousy grew but then again Hinata like him.(okay so I know he says that she doesn't like him, Well he thinks. But when jealousy grows it makes you forget stuff. Well for me.] He glared at the guy as he entered the ring too. He was pretty late too. Making him wonder why? We saw the same guy come in, as always and will always be Hayate.

"Ladies *cough* and gentleman. The finalist *cough* Naruto and *cough* Unknown.." Hayate said with confusion. 'Unknown now that's a stupid name' Naruto smirk. (Only Hinata knows who he really is]

Naruto and Menma look at each other. Menma smirk at him while Naruto just glare.

"Naruto…" Menma said. This cought Naruto attention.

"Huh?"

"This time I will win, you just watch" Menma words filled with hatred. 'Does this guy know me WAIT when did we ever fight' Naruto thought.

"What do you mean…"

"Oh you don't reme-"

"Are you guys are ready" Hayate spoke interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah" They both said at the same time.

"If you guys are ready *cough* begin" Hayate said.

.

Ha well that's it and the next I'll try my best in action on not that very good at it.(:

Love ya bye..

OH AND _**REVIEW**_... I'll appreciate it (:


	27. Battle it out Pt2

Hey well I guess I'm starting to update almost everyday..Hehe it's because of the support thanks guys I LOVE YOU (:

.

Chapter 27...

Naruto waits for Menma to make his move.

"Well Naruto I'm waiting, ladies first right" Menma chuckles.

"…..Ha Very funny" Naruto said with sarcasm.  
"Well what can I say for a guy who betrayed his gang" Menma smirks. Naruto was furious now any second he could brake out of control and kick his ass.  
Naruto runs to him uncontrollably and throws a punch aiming at his face. Menma quickly dodges it like nothing happen. 'Ha lowered him into my trap' Menma thought as he kick his stomach.

"Aghh" Naruto lets out a growl. 'What does he know?' Naruto thought.

Naruto stands up. He's not going to give up until he wins.

"What do …you know" Naruto growls.

"Oh just everything about your past"

"Huh?" Naruto blink. The next thing he finds was contact with a fist on his stomach. Naruto flew back to meet 3 ropes. Bouncing of them he was confused. 'Who is he?' Naruto thought. Naruto quickly gets up he runs and aims a punch at his side. Menma dodges, but Naruto didn't give up he gave him an uppercut (A fake punch on the side and hit his jaw]. That sends Menma flying. 'Aghhh I missed' Naruto curses his thought out.

"Ha that was nice but I know all your moves" Menma smirks.

"Who are you really?" Naruto clenched his teeth.

"If you can throw one punch I'll tell you" Menma smiled evilly. Oh how Menma loves to play games. Oh now Naruto was going on his A game. He had to find out.

Naruto runs up to him and kicks his left. Menma blocks it with his arms. Naruto then throws a spin in the air and hits his head. Sending Menma to the ground. The crowd wasn't cheering or booing it was so attentive silence grew second by second. Hinata watch wondering what really is happening there.

"Tell me now!" Naruto exclaims.

"Ha I let my guard down but okay!" Menma sighed. He really wanted this game to take longer but he let his guard down. Menma takes his wig of. His hair was black but spikes like Naruto. He cleans the powders of his face. Seeing 3 whiskers. He takes his contacts seeing his bright blue eyes.

"Remember me brother" Menma smiled, he chuckled of amusement seeing Naruto face. Naruto was stunned was it really him.

"You died with Mom and Dad" Naruto said in fear.

"Well technically I survived" Menma smiled.

**_Flashback…_**

_"Naruto Honey come on I got to go drop you of with your Uncle" Said a red blissfull woman as she held a 3 year old Menma._

_"O-okay" Naruto voice crept up as he came out the bathroom. He wasn't good at talking but he tried his best. Naruto was 2 years old but still as charming as ever._

_Naruto is suppose to stay with his Uncle because Minato, Kushina, and Menma are going to the doctor. Naruto love his uncle he was fun to be with but a pervert at times._

**_*Uncles house…._**

_"Uncwle?" Naruto looks confused as he hugged Naruto tight. "I'm sorry" He whispered. Naruto being Naruto didn't know what he meant after all he is only 2._

_Everyday Naruto would look out the window for the view of there parents and brother that never came. Naruto waited and waited…._

_Minato, Kushina, and Menma died from an assult. Minato gun shot at the heart. Kushina stab 2 times and Menma missing…._

**_End of flashback….._**

"You see Naruto…." Menma said furious.

"I thought you guys abandon me" Naruto mumbled loudly that only Menma can hear.

"Oh I'm not mad at that I'm mad that you betrayed our gang…." Menma spoke up.

"Our gang?" Naruto said confusingly.

"Yeah our I was in it. Everyday thinking you might remember who I am….. Me, Known as pain waited for you to at least remember me. But no. Nothing ever happened." Menma spoke.

"How do you expect me to remember you with all that stuff on you…"

"Common if you had this I'll even remember you" Menma screamed.

"So you mean you were always here…." Naruto mumbled with sadness.

Menma runs at him kicking him. Naruto was caught of guard making him fall backwards. Naruto furiously looked at him. He smirk as he kick him and punch his gut. Menma throws a punch but Naruto doges it with a backflip.

"I'm sorry Naruto.." Menma says as he focused. Naruto remember this it was a special move he practice.

**_Flashback….._**

_"Naruto, I got this master no need to waste your energy" Menma/Pain smiled._

_"Make it quick" Naruto said._

_Menma focuses. He looks at the guy and runs to him he punches the guy repeatedly. He ends up making the guy fall on his knees. Naruto was amazed not for how fast the punches were but it only took 5 seconds to take 25 punches. These punches were different 10 were original punches, 10 others were like gentle fist and 5 of them were Pistols (One piece if you ever seen it you know what I mean]._

**_End of flashback…_**

Menma flashes hitting Naruto. Naruto felt only pain. Of course that's why he was called Pain well he called himself that. Every punch, gentle fist and pistol hurt like hell. Maybe the pain was greater then the happiness he felt for his brother to be alive. Naruto looks at Menma and smiles. He lips sync something as he fell unconscious.

Menma looks at him those words he said at the last kept echoing in his head.

_'I'm glad you back, Love you brother…' Naruto said._

Ha well This is it for chapter 27...

Well the fight is done or is it.

You can DECIDE THE WINNER just reviewed saying who you would like to win (: 

Until Next Time Bye my loves (;


End file.
